Replicating Reality
by A. Kline
Summary: While filming the movie Princess Protection Program, Demi and Selena who are lifelong friends, start seeing things in a new light. Will it affect the filming of the movie? Or will the movie affect them? Demi/Selena Carter/Rosie
1. Chapter One

A Royal Reality

Chapter One.

"Carter! Carter! I order you to stop!" she spoke, in her royal and royally calm tone.

Carter turned her brown eyes on the girl in a shocked glare and yelled, "You order me?" Rosie, the other participant in this argument, held her chin a notch higher, keeping her dignified pose while knowing what was coming.

"You order me!? I order _you_ to take a long walk off of a short pier." Both pairs of brown eyes lock, both so full of hatred Rosie almost completely loses it.

"CUT!" Rosie lets out the breath she was holding in relief and drops her eyes to her lap as the director shouts that blissful word. Suddenly she's Demi again, and all she's doing is acting. She repeats those words over and over in her head; _all I'm doing is acting. _She feels a hand on her shoulder and looks up, meeting those brown eyes that, just a minute ago, burned with disgust.

Selena, who just a few minutes ago was furious, now felt horrible with herself. She never saw that look on Demi's face before during a skit. Just two seconds before the director yelled cut, she was two seconds away from yelling it herself. Now, as she puts her hand on Demi's shoulder, she leans down to match her height as Demi sits.

Demi smiles at her best friend's touch and compassion. She follows Selena's gaze as she lowers herself to Demi's height. Now at an equal eye level, Selena flashes Demi a crooked smile and says, "I must be better at acting than I thought if it hit you that deep down."

Demi can't help but laugh; not really knowing why that last scene and the look in Selena's eyes hit her so hard. She shrugs it off and jokes, "It wasn't that your acting was so good, it was just so bad… it upset me Selena." Selena scrunches up her nose as her jaw drops. Demi smiles, closing Selena's mouth with one hand and patting her on the head with the other as she stands up and walks off of the set.

Selena watches her walk off with a smile on her face, "She really is the princess here," she mumbles as she follows Demi.

Selena's lime green converse scuff up the floor as she quickly makes her way over to the dessert table. _The best part of this damn movie is the food in between sets, _she thinks as she grabs some cheese toast off of the buffet table. She takes a bite as she cracks her neck, relieved to be off of the set for a few minutes.

Demi sits in her chair about twenty feet from Selena and her buffet table. She cracks her knuckles and stretches her arms behind her head, finally laying her head back against the chair. Allison, the director of their current project, Princess Protection Program, walks up to her. Demi cocks her head to the side when she asks, "You don't look happy, why don't you look happy?"

Allison sighs and gives Demi a half smile, "We're going to need you two to film that scene again, camera five blacked out and we didn't get that certain angle." Demi, knowing she has to be professional but now knowing why she wants to cry, nods slowly.

"Of course, Allison, that will be fine," she manages while giving an Oscar winning smile. But Demi can't help but to look over Allison's shoulder towards the buffet table, seeing a girl swallow an entire piece of cheese toast, whole. She smiles involuntarily and tunes out everything her director is saying.

Selena swallows down her last piece of cheese toast, takes a drink of water, and turns around to catch eyes with Demi. The two sixteen-year-olds smile at each other, a genuine smile, and then it ends. Demi breaks the gaze as she solemnly nods towards their director. Selena walks over to them and looks at Demi, then towards Allison. Their director tells Selena what happened, and Selena inwardly cringes. Linking arms with Demi they walk towards the set again, and Selena whispers, "This time, pretend I stole your gold pumps and maybe you'll be able to act just a little bit better."

Demi lightly slaps Selena in mock insult, crosses her arms over her chest and sticks her tongue out at the other girl. She makes it to her mark and knows that this time it won't be so hard. _I won't let it be so hard, it's just a movie for goodness sake, _Demi thinks as she takes a deep breath.

"And, ACTION!"


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two.

"Well, you see Allison, I just did not feel it. I mean, yeah she's covered with yogurt, but where's the _passion_? I just think she should do it again," Selena remarked, hand under her chin, posing in her best contemplative stance. Demi, currently Rosie, doing a scene from their movie that involves her embarrassing herself in a yogurt store, turns to look at Selena. Holding two bowls of liquid yogurt, Demi gives Selena one of her shocked, "I-know-exactly-what-you're-doing-you-little-creep," looks. Catching Demi's eye behind their director's back, Selena winks at Demi and does an innocent nose scrunch.

"I agree Selena," Allison mumbles while reviewing the scene, turning to the crew, "One more time everyone! One more time Demi, let's make this one count!" Demi cocks her head to the side and raises a bowl of disgusting towards Selena. Selena, laughing to herself, shakes her head as she makes her way to Demi's side.

"You know, I don't think Allison would appreciate an impromptu costume change Dem," Selena says cheerily while stopping two feet from the girl, "And besides, it's hard to be intimidated by a girl wearing a cow hat with cow horns." Demi gives Selena an innocent smile as she steps toward her. Her every step being mirrored by Selena's steps moving away from her.

"Oh Allison! Are we ready to roll?" Demi asks innocently, staring over Selena's shoulder. Selena turns and before she can realize that Allison is definitely not behind her, she feels warm liquid being poured down the back of her shirt. Freezing in a shuddering position, she hears an all-too-familiar laugh reach her ears.

"Oh, Selena! I could just hug you! In fact, I think I will," Demi coos as she wraps her arms around the taller girl and makes sure to squish the yogurt in even more. Selena closes her eyes as she becomes entirely too uncomfortable. _The yogurt can't be the only reason my back feels like it's on fire,_ she thinks to herself as she feels Demi release her. She turns slowly, painfully slowly, to face Demi. Demi flashes her a smile that's quickly replaced by mild fear as Selena's eyes slowly slide from Demi's face to the other bowl full of yogurt in her hand. Reacting far quicker than Demi thought possible, Selena's grabbed the other bowl of yogurt from Demi's hand.

Grabbing Demi by the wrist, Selena raises the bowl over their heads and is just about to pour it when…

"SELENA! What are you doing?" The two girls freeze, Selena giving Demi a shocked expression as a smile starts to play on Demi's face. Selena turns to see Mandy, her mother, staring at her with her arms crossed in front of her. Selena drops the bowl as her mother yells, "I can't believe you were about to pour yogurt all over that poor girl! What did Demi ever do to you?" Selena starts to sputter something but is quickly out sputtered by the director as she approaches her.

"Selena, you need a costume change, go get that done while we re-film Demi's scene." Selena gives Demi one last shocked and angry look before being pulled away by her mother to the costume room. Demi holds in a laugh as Mandy turns to her, winks, and pulls Selena away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demi steps out of her bathroom in her robe, hair still wet from her thirty-minute shower. Bare feet padding into her room, she sings under her breath, "You and me the perfect team, chasing down the dream, we're one in the same." Glancing into her mirror she checks to make sure that she's finally gotten the entire amount of yogurt out of her hair.

"I think you got it all, thirty minutes later," she hears from her bed. Jumping a little, Demi turns to see a smiling Selena sprawled out on her bed in a baggy Pat Benatar T-shirt and lime green short pajama bottoms. Moving her gaze to the floor by her bed she notices a backpack she assumes is full of clothes. "Don't look so happy to see me… I wasn't actually counting the minutes of how long you were in the shower."

Demi laughs at Selena's attempt to lighten her shock, "I am happy to see you silly, just surprised, why are you here?" Demi begins picking out pajamas for herself, finally settling on a loose blue v-neck and lighter blue short bottoms, then turning around to watch Selena talk.

"—And then my mom kept giving me crap for the yogurt incident so I just decided to come here instead." Demi stared at Selena and blinked a few times, _Okay, I've been staring at her mouth the entire time… why didn't I catch a word she just said?_ Demi shook her head, moving it back a notch in surprise, _Why would you be staring at her mouth Demi? Do normal people do that when they watch people talk? _

**Snap, snap, snap**. Demi is shaken out of her thoughts as she focuses on a set of fingers snapping in her face. She jerks her head up, catching Selena's gaze. With raised eyebrows Selena gives her a wondering look, "What world are you in Dem? Did you hear anything I just said?"

Demi stares at Selena for a second before fully comprehending what she's saying, and once she does she nods, "Of course, you're here because your mom was giving you crap. And I'm very glad that you're here! I love having you around." Selena smiles at that and goes back to the bed. Demi excuses herself as she runs into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. She comes out two minutes later to a daydreaming Selena.

"Oh!" Selena mutters, obviously just now remembering something, she starts digging through her backpack. Demi walks over and sits down next to the noisy girl. Selena finally pulls out a movie and holds it out at arm length right in Demi's face, "I brought a movie to watch! It's Beauty and the Beast," she proudly proclaims as she now hugs the movie to her chest.

Demi looks from the movie to Selena's face and back again, raising an eyebrow and grabbing the movie from Selena. She jumps off of the bed and runs to the TV and DVD player that's across the small room from her bed. She puts the movie in, hits the lights, and joins Selena on the bed, all in less than ten seconds. Selena, with raised eyebrows laughs and shakes her head at Demi, a common occurrence. Demi smiles her full smile and proclaims, "Selena Gomez, where have you been all of my life? I've wanted to watch this movie for like, months."

Selena just shrugs and gets comfortable, "Well I wanted to watch it, so I figured you'd humor me enough to let me after I so kindly broke into your room." Demi scrunches her nose in Selena's direction and playfully slaps her on the shoulder, somewhat disappointed that Selena hadn't remembered that Demi had just mentioned wanting to watch this movie a week ago.

Selena laughs with Demi but becomes silent once the movie starts. _I'm glad she didn't bring up the fact that she told me she wanted to watch the movie a week ago, it might've been hard to explain why I remembered it much less acted on it. Selena Gomez doesn't remember a thing that people tell her, so why am I remembering the things Demi says? Even if she is my best friend, it doesn't make—_

"—And the beast is just such a sweetheart, even if he doesn't want anyone to know he is," Demi sighed dreamily while putting her head on her hands. Selena, slightly confused after being pulled from her thoughts, just nods and smiles. That seems to suit Demi just fine as the movie kicks into full swing. Before they know it, both girls get lost in the love story.


	3. Chapter Three

AUTHORS NOTE:

I just wanted to thank everyone for the kind reviews :] That's why I posted on here, I knew I'd get the fanbase I want and I was hoping to give you guys a good story. I REALLY appreciate your reviews, good and bad alike, and if you have any ideas or critics on the story please let me know :] I'm going to really get into it after this chapter, and I hope you guys stick with me!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three.

Demi woke up several hours later, blinking rapidly and sitting up, confused. Looking around, she tries to figure out where the annoying, repetitive music is coming from. Finally she looks towards the only light in the room; the DVD menu for Beauty and the Beast is replaying itself over and over again. Mumbling something in a groggy voice, she reaches across the bed to get the remote. Fumbling with the remote, she finally remembers the girl sleeping next to her, dangerously close to her. _Correction, incredibly dangerously close to me, _Demi thinks as she feels Selena pressed up against her. Selena's head, resting on Demi's shoulder, feels uncomfortably comfortable to her. Demi pushes her bangs back from her face as she squints at Selena, really looking at her. _Not for the first time, _she sighs to herself as she cocks her head to the side. The light from the TV screen casts a blue glow across Selena's face as she sleeps. She reaches over and pushes some bangs back from Selena's face and sighs again. Shaking her head, she turns off the TV and lies back down, scooting a little closer to Selena. _This is so wrong… crap, so wrong. Crap, crap, crap. At least she won't wake up to see this._

Selena was awake the instant Demi had woken up in a start. She kept her eyes closed as she heard and felt Demi fumbling around for the remote. She knew she was basically laying on Demi, and she knew she'd done it in her sleep. Keeping her eyes closed, Selena focuses on keeping her breathing regular so Demi won't think she's awake. _Which I am… but she doesn't need to know that. If I'm awake I'm expected to move, and I don't think I want to do that… but I should want to. Shouldn't I? _She almost blows it as she feels Demi move her bangs from her face, her hand lingering on her cheek longer than it should have. _Hell, why is she touching me in the first place? Why isn't she moving away from me? Why don't I want her to…? _She hears Demi sigh and lay back down. Selena lets out a little breath of relief, not quite knowing why. She feels Demi scoot a little closer to her and she catches her breath. Staying like that, she finally falls asleep, as Demi's breath becomes a second pulse to her, a soothing one.

Morning comes, and Selena's the first to wake. She opens her eyes and immediately looks to see how she's laying on the bed. Breathing a sigh of relief, Selena sits up on her own side of the bed, alone. Cracking her neck, she lets out a huge yawn as she stretches. Never a morning person, Selena grumbles as she turns in the bed, completely intending to fall back asleep. But before she can lay back down, a pair of brown eyes shoots open and the owner of those eyes sits bolt upright in the bed.

"Oooof," escapes Selena's lips as the two girls' heads collide.

"Ugh," moans Demi as she rubs her sore forehead, closing her eyes temporarily as she waits for the pain to pass. Opening her eyes she sees a glaring Selena. Smiling sheepishly, she shrugs, "I'm a little ray of sunshine in the morning, remember?"

Selena laughs as she recalls a conversation at their last sleepover…

_Selena wakes up to an excited Demi, sitting up in the bed and smiling at her. "What time is it, you little ray of sunshine?" Selena mumbles while pulling the covers over her head._

_"Time for you to wake up!" Demi giggles, while stretching and jumping out of bed. "Oh, and it's six a.m. by the way."_

_"SIX A.M.?"_

Selena groans at the memory, "You wake me up way too early, next time you're sleeping alone and I'm sleeping in a Demi proof chamber." Suddenly Selena catches her breath and peeks up at Demi, waiting to see her reaction.

_Next time I'm sleeping alone? How should I feel about that? _Demi pauses as she thinks about that question, sneaking a look at Selena, they catch eyes. Demi lets out a little laugh in an attempt to slice through the awkward barrier that's now around them.

Selena knows this is her chance to either bring up the night before or move on. She opts for the one that will make Demi more comfortable, "I'm just kidding," she coos as she pinches Demi's cheek, "how could I let that little ray of sunshine wake up with no one to shine on? Sheesh, don't look so glum."

Demi cocks an eyebrow, "Glum? I didn't even know you knew what that word meant." Selena feigns insult and jumps off of the bed, folding her arms over her chest and doing a head flip that accurately covers her face with her hair. Demi bites her bottom lip to stifle a laugh, "You took how many years of acting school? And you're on Disney channel? I think you belong on a Spanish soap Sel."

Selena flips her hair to the other side, fixing Demi with a glare, "Chica, I hate you. And! I do believe I have the car keys, so if you want to do our routine McDonalds breakfast run, you better suck up realllllll good," she slurs out in a southern drawl. Demi cracks up as she gets off of the bed and runs into the bathroom to get ready. Selena throws her hair up and makes herself semi presentable as Demi rushes out of the bathroom. _Why does she always have to look so gorgeous? _Selena asks herself. Mentally kicking herself, she turns back to the mirror and glares at herself.

Demi approaches behind the taller girl and stands on her tiptoes to give her a scrutinizing look, "I don't think you look _that_ bad, you certainly don't need to glare at your bad looks." Selena closes her eyes and fights off a smile. She adds the final touch of mascara to her eyes and blows herself a kiss. Turning around she faces a Demi with a cocked eyebrow, "Ready, princess?" Selena nods regally and begins to crack up when Demi suddenly becomes serious, "You know Sel, you really are beautiful, much like a princess to me."

Selena knows she should close her mouth, but just can't bring herself to. Demi smiles, turns on her heel now clothed in blue tie Vans, and walks out of the door grabbing Selena's keys on the way. Selena looks down as she feels herself blush, smiles and shakes her head. _Friends can say that to each other, and that's all it was. Besides, I am beautiful. _"Damn straight I'm beautiful," she mumbles to herself as she walks towards the door.

Demi leans back from the hallway into the doorway and raises her eyebrows, "And SUPER modest. Oh by the way, shotdriver!" Demi giggles as she runs back down the hall.

Selena starts to chase her and yells, "It's shotGUN you moron," smiling to herself as Demi stops at the door.

Demi turns and smiles, holding up Selena's keys as Selena gasps, not remembering when Demi stole those. Opening the door and heading outside Demi smiles, "ShotGUN is for the moron in the passenger seat without their car keys."


	4. Chapter Four

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey everyone! I'm basically cranking these chapters out like a mother tonight, this is the last one for today or a few days or so. I REALLY appreciate the reviews, keep em coming :] I think they inspire me to write more lol. I love you all! I hope I'm making you all happy. I'm sure making myself happy with this story so far :]

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four.

"It's uh, Edwin actually," he mumbles and he puts on her bowling shoe for her.

"Edwin, that is a wonderful name," she acknowledges gracefully, smiling down at him.

"Oh, uh," he coughs, "thank you," as he finishes putting on her shoe, grateful his head is bowed so she doesn't see his blush. Straightening up, he gets his courage back as he bows low, "It's been a pleasure serving you my lady," as he extends his hand to Rosie, it's suddenly knocked away along with the rest of him.

"Okay, thank you Romeo," Carter snarls as Ed walks away, a little confused. She turns to Rosie, who is still sitting on the counter of the bowling alley. Taking her hand, she pauses for a moment and looks up at Rosie, who is looking down at her smiling. She yanks her off of the counter, and Rosie loses her balance. Falling into and onto Carter, Carter immediately goes into "catch the girl" mode. Wrapping her arms around Rosie's waist, they both crash down to the ground. Rosie raises her head from the crook of Carter's neck and their eyes meet, mere inches from each other. Both of them catch their breath as time freezes in the most cliché of manners for them. Rosie breathes out and doesn't move a muscle as Carter loosens her hold on her. Carter raises her hands from her waist and almost put them on Rosie's neck, as Rosie's eyes follow her every movement, when suddenly…

"CUT!" Selena's hands freeze in midair and Demi closes her eyes, both girls quickly trying to recover from their thrust into reality. The director runs over to them and kneels down, "Are you two okay? Demi you took quite a spill but Selena, ouch, looks like you got the bad end of that deal." The girls let out a shaky laugh as Demi is helped off of Selena and Selena is helped up.

Demi is lost in her own world as the director says something to them. _Something I'm sure I should be listening to, but I quite can't bring myself to forget how it felt to have Selena that close… To forget how it felt to have her arms around my waist… To forget that look in her eyes as she brought her arms from my waist to my neck… knowing what she wanted to do…_

Selena is lost in her own world as the director explains how she shouldn't have yanked Demi so hard off of the counter, but other than that the scene was fine. _The scene?_ She thinks, _What scene? The moment where I pulled Demi a little too hard? How about the fact that I wrapped my arms around her waist as we both went down, and the fact that that was instinct. Too bad it wasn't instinct to hold her there. Too bad it wasn't instinct to notice the look in her eyes, the way she bit her lip as she watched my hands move… the way she wanted them to… the way she wanted me to… _

"Okay, got it girls?" Demi and Selena snap back to reality give each other a confused look and then decide to just nod at the director. They now have to do the scene again, and both of them grasped that much at least. "Let's take it from Carter giving Rosie a hand to help her down."

Demi takes her mark on the counter, and Selena stands in front of her. "ACTION!"

Carter grabs Rosie's hand and sighs, meeting her eyes in a heated stare that sends chills down Rosie's spine. Carter pulls Rosie off of the counter, making her land a few inches from the taller girl. Carter drops Rosie's hand like a hot coal and shakes her head, "You're not blending in, pick a ball." Rosie tries to remember to breathe as she breaks her gaze from Carter's and smiles in a regal way.

Selena storms into her dressing room and slams the door. Demi follows hot on her trail, opening the door and slamming it behind her. Selena approaches her table and mirror and leans her head against the mirror, "You need to leave."

Demi, pacing back and forth across the room, arms crossed, shakes her head. She stops pacing, arms still folded, and looks at Selena.

"What?" Selena asks, staring at Demi through the mirror. Demi shakes her head again and starts pacing. Selena watches her pace in the mirror and wonders how they even got to this point.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes before…

_ Selena aces the bowling scene and storms off of the set, almost knocking Demi down in the process. She heads straight to the snack table and starts chugging down water bottles and throwing them on the ground as she finishes them. The director shoots Demi a questioning look, and Demi just shrugs. Both girls know exactly what's wrong, but what can they do?_

_ Demi approaches Selena cautiously and questions her, "Sel, what is it? Do you not think the scene was right…?" Selena would've had to be an idiot to miss the meaning behind that sentence and the vulnerability in Demi's voice. Which is why she did. _

_ Selena turned around and snapped, "No, the damn scene wasn't right, it wasn't good, it was horrible!" With that she turns on her heel and storms over to their director, demanding a break and storming off towards her dressing room. Demi still stands in the same spot, the pain she feels slowly turning to rage. She puts her shoulders back and speeds after Selena determined to not be the broken hearted one now. _Broken hearted,_ she thinks,_ what the hell do I have to be broken hearted about? It's not like I care about her. Not. Like. That.

Selena turns around to face Demi, and Demi opens her mouth to speak at the same time.

"I'm sorry."

"I can't BELIEVE you."

Selena closes her eyes and looks down as Demi cocks her head to the side, "You're sorry? For what? Freaking out on me?"

Selena raises her eyes to meet Demi, her eyes so full of pain and confusion that Demi wants to look away, but she can't bring herself to. Selena never breaks eye contact with her, "You know what I'm sorry for."

Demi unfolds her arms and let's them drop and whispers, "What is going on, Sel?" Selena shakes her head and folds her arms over her chest, shaking her head again. Meeting eyes again, both girls just stare into each other's eyes. They stay like that for several minutes before Demi reaches out and hugs Selena. Closing her eyes, Selena rests her head against Demi's as Demi rests her head against Selena's shoulder. They pull away from each other and smile.

Selena breaks out into a full grin, "No more late nights for me, clearly they turn me into a cranky teenager." Demi laughs and runs her hand through her hair. Selena watches her closely and almost sighs dreamily, but fortunately catches herself. She shakes her head and feigns a yawn, "I think I need a nap, then I'll be much better."

Demi fakes a smile, "Of course, I think you're right. I'll wake you up in an hour, sleep well." She turns on her heel and walks out of the room. Shutting the door behind her, she turns and presses her forehead to the door and sighs.

On the other side of the door, Selena presses her back against the door and slides down into a sitting position. She leans her head back against the door and sighs.


	5. Chapter Five

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys, so I'll admit that this chapter is neither my best nor my favorite, but it was necessary. It's sort of a transition chapter, and it helps me lead into the really awesome stuff, so bear with me and please review :] And above all else, enjoy it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five.

Opening the door slowly, making sure to not make a sound, the shorter brunette creeps into the taller brunette's dressing room. Demi pauses after closing the door, listening for Selena's voice. Turning, she glances towards the couch and finds her current target, sound asleep. _Oh thank God, _Demi thinks to herself… mentally reviewing her plan.

Flashback to Demi outside of Selena's dressing room, head against the door…

_Smacking her hand against Selena's door, Demi finally tears herself away. She paces in front of it for a few minutes, sits down by it for a few minutes, and finally let's herself _feel_ instead of _think._ She yearns for the feel of Selena on her again, missing her warmth that a day ago she wouldn't have let herself miss. But today it's different, today there's no denying it, today there's no desire to deny it. She thinks only of her own heart as she stands up and slowly opens that door._

Taking baby steps, Demi creeps into the dressing room with only one goal in mind: getting one of Selena's shirts. _If I can't have her pressed up against me right now per se, then maybe one of her shirts on me will help me figure this out. _Clearly these feelings were new to Demi. Not the actual feelings, but the acknowledgment of them. Thinking back on it, she knows, o_f course the feelings have always been there. Look at us! Look at how we are around each other. The feelings have always been there… but the question is, are they real? Not even "are they real"… but what the hell are they? _Demi tiptoes her way to the dresser, feeling like a criminal as she glances over her shoulder towards Selena. She opens the first drawer and quickly shuts it after seeing a yellow pair of unmentionables. She opens the next drawer and sighs in relief as she sees some of Selena's T-shirts. Ruffling through them she finally finds the one she's looking for. "Aha!" Demi yanks out the white Power Rangers shirt that brings her such good memories. Holding it to her chest in a hug, she inhales the smell of it.

_What the…_ She frowns to herself as she notices the shirt doesn't smell as much as Selena as she would've liked. Glancing around the dressing room, Demi smiles as she spots Selena's bottle of perfume. Giving the shirt three quick sprays, she hugs it to her chest again and, in secret agent style, slips out of the dressing room undetected.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selena stumbles out of her dressing room fifteen minutes later, running one hand through her disheveled hair and one hand grasping a bottle of Root Beer. She takes a drink while walking and wipes her mouth with her sleeve. Demi's sitting in her chair on set running some lines to herself as she looks up. She watches Allison approach Selena and question her. Selena just shrugs, waves her arms around in the air and shrugs again. Demi cocks her head, wondering why Selena looks so distraught. Selena looks over and the girls catch eyes, and Demi's heart slows down. Selena looks so wracked with guilt, so internally messed up that Demi almost regrets it all. The fall, the fight, the taking of the shirt… _No, I don't regret taking her shirt. If these feelings are legit, and she looks like that because of them, I'll need the shirt to hold on to since I doubt I'll have Sel… _Demi breaks the moment by looking back down at her lines.

_Should I be depressed? Should I be happy? _"Hah," Selena mumbles as she takes another swig of Root Beer, _Happy why? Because I think I might be in love with my best friend, who's not only a girl, but who also happens to be friggan Demi! _Selena continues to stare at Demi as she loses herself in thought. She stares until her brain shuts off and the only thing controlling her body is her heart. Moving one foot at a time, she makes her way over to Demi. Never once taking her eyes off of her, with only one goal in mind, she speeds up her pace. _One night, a few scenes of a movie… That's it! It's this damn movie! _Selena stops three feet away from Demi as she loses herself in her thoughts again.

Demi nonchalantly raises her eyes from her script as she holds her breath. She's been watching Selena for the past few minutes; Watching her as she stared at her, walked towards her and stopped, walked again and stopped. And now she watches Selena as she squints into her Root Beer, seemingly deep in thought. Cocking an eyebrow, Demi watches the girl with extreme interest.

_It's the movie! It's bringing us so much closer, not that we weren't before… but the scenes and the girls we're portraying… nothing about them screams platonic to me. Is that what this is? Am I so in character that those feelings are breaking through to real life? No. It's not that. Demi and I have always had something; the movie is just pushing it along. _Selena finally snaps back to reality, looking up from her Root Beer bottle she meets Demi's confused gaze. Cocking her head to one side, she just stares. _Is this me admitting I have feelings for her? No… I can't. It's just the movie, just these characters. And whatever I do, I can't let Demi catch on. I have to just get through this movie and things will go back to normal, because that's how it is supposed to be. _Selena shakes herself out of her thoughts and crosses those last three feet until she's standing in front of Demi.

Just being in Selena's presence is enough for Demi. Now that she's thinking these more-than-friend thoughts about her, it feels as if a floodgate has just been opened inside of her heart. Suddenly, all of her feelings towards her best friend are making sense. However, knowing she has to play it cool until she can get everything sorted out, Demi plays the part of the best friend. Lowering her script, Demi crosses her hands over her leg as she waits for Selena to speak.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess. I'm sorry about the fight. And I'm especially sorry that I stole your shirt." Demi's head goes back a little in surprise as she notices something other then Selena's face. She scans down and notices that Selena is now wearing her green long sleeved sweatshirt. Something about that makes Demi smile on the inside, especially because that's not what that girl was wearing when she snuck into her dressing room.

Demi returned her gaze to Selena's face and gave a half attempt at a smile, "I get it Sel, we're all really stressed here. I think we're done for the day anyway, so why don't you just go home and rest?" Selena smiled and nodded, taking Demi's advice. After exchanging good byes, Demi watches Selena walk away. Shaking her head at no one in particular, Demi leans her head back and lays her open script over her face. Exhaling while letting her arms flop to her sides she whines, "Why oh why did I have to go and fall for the best friend? The psychotic best friend?" Pausing in her self-pitying speech, she thinks about what she just said. _"Go and fall for my best friend." You just admitted it Dem. Is it true? Probably. Oh… it's far more than probably. It all happened so fast, but isn't that how love is supposed to hit you? Like a lightning bolt? I sure hope so, and I sure hope it'll all fall into place soon._


	6. Chapter Six

AUTHORS NOTE

Okay guys, so I worked super hard on this chapter and let me just say, I liked writing it :] I really hope it's up to par for you guys. I know I've made you wait 5 chapters for it, but I think it was worth it lol. Oh and btw, did I mention I don't own Selena or Demi, or anything having to do with them? If I did, I wouldn't have time to be writing this story. Enjoy! Feedback would be really appreciated, especially for this particular chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six.

It's too easy to lose your mind nowadays; especially when you are sixteen years old and in love with your best friend. Your best friend that just happens to be a girl. Not only a girl, but also a _famous_ girl. _An incredibly famous, gorgeous, Disney channel star,_ Demi thinks as she gets ready to head over to the PPP set. Pausing in front of her mirror she admires herself in Selena's Power Rangers shirt. Holding the collar in both of her hands, she breathes in deeply and releases it, meeting her own eyes in the mirror. She even sees Selena in them now. _It's been a day since I've admitted it, ten years of the build-up, and now let's see how long it takes me to make it real. _Confident in her ability to charm her way into Selena's heart, she throws on a dark red, low v-neck sweatshirt and fixes her hair one last time. Once again looking in the mirror, Demi sets her face into a serious expression, "It's happening so fast, I know that, I _do_ realize that. But I've been with other people, and it's always been missing something. Now that it's donned on me, now that Selena has donned on me, it all makes sense. It's a drive." She nods to herself, as if trying to make her reflection understand, "It's a driving force that I have to make happen. And I will. And once I do it will make sense… it has to." She spins on her heel and walks out of her bedroom and outside of her house, stopping in her tracks as she sees an all too familiar black Escape sitting in her driveway.

_Oh what are you doing here? You never pick her up. Why today, why today Selena? Because you're trying to prove to yourself that you don't love her, that's why. Spending more time with her will prove that, I'm sure of it. _Selena sits in her parked Ford outside of Demi's house, fumbling through her mind for the right reason to be here, anything to tell Demi that sounds even remotely reasonable. _Oh just leave, she'll never know you were here. _Putting her key in the ignition –

**Knock, knock**. Selena jumps about a foot as she looks to her left. _Ruh roh. _Demi stands outside her door with a smile on her face, a knowing smile. Selena rolls down the window, "Uhm I figured I'd give you a ride, since we were going to the same place… and all… and, oh! And I figured you'd want coffee on the way, and I know how your mom doesn't like to get you coffee…" _False Selena, her mom brought us all coffee last week. Damn, damn, damn, damn._ Demi bites her lip, desperately trying to hold back laughter as she smiles.

"Good point Sel, so does that mean I can get in…? Or do you wanna just hang in my driveway?" Selena mentally chides herself for being an idiot as she unlocks the car doors.

"Your chariot awaits, madam." _Next time, just tell her you're giving her a ride because that's what best friends do. _

Demi jumps in the passenger seat and unconsciously touches the bottom of Selena's shirt, _maybe wearing this around her wasn't the best idea,_ she thinks as she glances nervously towards Selena. _But who cares? She came to pick me up and stumbled over her words more than any two year old I've ever met, that's a good sign Demi, a good sign._ Selena drives smoothly down the road, stealing nervous glances at Demi, _I am losing my mind around her and this is such a bad sign._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Demi is increasingly more thankful to her director as she learns that today is just a day to run lines, no costume changes. _Meaning, I get to keep Selena on all day, this day just keeps looking up. _Demi looks around for Selena to runs some lines with her, but not being able to find her she shrugs and saunters over to her other co-stars.

"WHERE IS IT?" Selena practically screeches as she tears through her dresser. _Not that I wanted to wear it, I don't, but I hug it every day and use it as a good luck charm. So where the hell is it? _Nick, the co-star that plays one of Carter's friends in the movie, comes in to her dressing room.

Approaching the frantic girl cautiously, Nick taps her on the shoulder. Selena whirls around with a shirt in each hand and a frantic look in her eye and spits out, "What is it Nick?"

The taller boy steps back a step, "Uh Sel, I was just wondering if you could run some lines with me… but it looks like you're busy, I'll just go ask Demi." Selena's head snaps up as she drops the shirts. _Of course! _

"Thank you Nick!" She hugs Nick as she runs out of her dressing room. Nick stares after her, shakes his head and walks after her, _that girl gets stranger by the day, and cuter, damn cuter. _

"Your father, the king of yogurt, would be very disappointed in you," she scolds as she thrusts the cow hat into Chelsea's chest. Holding her chin up an extra notch, Rosie walks past her, never looking back. She turns and both girls squeal with delight as they realize they aced the scene. Demi opens her mouth to say something about how she could add more pride to it when she hears, "Oh DEMIIIIII DARLING!" _Oh, crap. _

Demi turns as Selena comes charging at her, grabs her by the wrist and pulls her away from everyone else. Finally alone, Selena drops Demi's wrist and stares down at her. Demi fidgets nervously, "What is it Sel…?"

"Did you take my Power Ranger shirt?" she asks point blank, staring into Demi's eyes to judge her reaction, all the while misjudging how good of an actress Demi is.

In her mind Demi was panicking above all else. On the outside, she kept cool, "Why would I take your shirt Sel? And why are you freaking out so much over it?" She folds her arms over her chest and cocks an eyebrow, hating herself for lying to Selena but needing to figure out why this is such a big deal.

Selena throws her head back and lets out an exaggerated sigh, "Because! It's my good luck shirt Dem." She folds her arms over her chest as well and continues, "And I don't know why you'd take it, but the shirt just means a lot to me."

Demi stares Selena down, _I wish I could read the girl's mind. The first time and most memorable time she wore that shirt was with me on a youtube video. I was the one who talked her into… buying it… Oh. _Demi opens her mouth a little, like she's about to ask a question but hasn't quite formed it yet. She closes it again, looking up at Selena with eyes that scream vulnerability, "Is it like, your most prized possession?"

Selena thinks about that for a second, _my most prized possession? A shirt? Maybe my most prized cloth possession… _Looking back up at Demi, "No, it's just my favorite shirt." Something about the way Selena thought about that strikes Demi's attention.

Not letting this go like she knows she should, she asks, "Then what is your most prized possession?" _Why are you pushing this Demi? You're going to regret it. No, _she argues with herself, _I don't think that I will. _

_Why won't she drop this? What does it even matter what my most prized possession is? I don't even know what it is. _"Demi, do you have my shirt or not?"

"No. And I don't know what has you in such a bad mood lately but I suggest you knock it off, the rest of the cast is starting to wonder if you've lost your mind. I can't keep lying for you."

Selena raises her eyebrows, "Lying for me? What are you saying, Demi? Are you saying I've lost my mind?" _Oh stop being a jerk Selena, it's not Demi's fault that you ARE losing your mind… even if it does only happen around her. _

_Gosh Demi, can't you just keep your big mouth shut for once? Something is wrong with her, and your being a crappy best friend about it! _Sighing and dropping her glare, Demi mumbles, "No, I'm not saying that. I know you're stressing out major right now Sel, and just know that I'm here okay? I'm… sorry about your shirt. I hope you find it." Demi turns on her heels and walks off, and Selena cocks her head to the right as she watches her go.

_Demi has a white shirt on under her sweatshirt. _Smiling to herself, Selena looks down to the ground, _I'm so glad I was right… _"No!" she cries out. _Damnit, that should NOT make me happy. Why would she take my shirt? That little… _

Demi turns around mid walking away and watches as Selena has a mini breakdown. She squints her eyes in concentration as she watches the girl have a fight with herself, and raises her eyebrows as she watches Selena apparently lose the fight with herself. _Am I doing this to her? If I am then maybe I should not pursue this after all… maybe Selena's losing her mind over some guy. Maybe it's Nick, maybe it's a Jonas, who knows with her anymore?_ Demi shrugs and walks away, leaving the girl to her own thoughts, a guilty feeling for Demi now.

Selena fights the feelings back as viciously as she can, all the while gaining a huge headache. Balling her fists at her side she thinks, _I need to end this. Now. I am not in love with Demi, and I will prove that to myself once and for all. If I lose her in the process then… then so be it. I'll lose her either way; it's best I know for sure at least. _

Demi makes her way towards her dressing room, which happens to be next to Selena's along the same wall. As she walks she feels an arm around her waist. Instantly recognizing the feel of her best friend, Demi looks over her shoulder as she feels herself being detoured from her dressing room to Selena's. "What the-," she gets out before she's gently pushed through the door. She hears two clicks, one for the door closing and the other for the door locking. Selena rounds on her, walking around her until Demi's back is against the door and Selena is standing in front of her.

Demi opens her mouth as she raises her eyebrows in confusion. Selena shakes her head to silence her, "Don't say anything, it'll ruin it. I just need to see…" Selena slowly approaches Demi, backing her up until the shorter girl's back is pressed against the door. Demi's breath hitches in her throat, her heart beating twenty times faster than normal.

Now completely backed up into the door, Demi gets goosebumps as she realizes that Selena is a mere centimeter from her, the older girls lower body pressed completely against Demi's. _This is it, dear God this is it, I wish I could breathe, then maybe I'd be alive to enjoy this moment. _

Selena puts her hands on either side of Demi's head against the door, lowering her face to where it's a mere inch from Demi's. Brown eyes meet brown as the two girls breath mingles together in the space between them. Demi's breath comes out ragged as Selena breathes in, suddenly realizing it. _She loves me. _Pulling back a few centimeters, Selena whispers, "Put your arms around me."

_Am I dreaming? Did I die somewhere between my dressing room and hers? What was in that coffee that she gave me? Oh crap, just do it Demi, like always… it should fall into place later. _Never taking her eyes from Selena's, Demi's arms snake around Selena's waist as if the pieces of the puzzle are finally fitting into place. Their mingled breath acts like a doorway to Selena, one that is currently firmly closed.

Selena knocks on the door the only way she knows how as she pleads, "Tell me to stop Dem…" A pain flashes in Selena's eyes that almost makes Demi say it.

Demi shakes her head though, just barely, enough to be felt by Selena. "I can't stop you Sel," she whispers in a raspy voice.

The air is still, the room is silent, and the only thing moving is the two girls pressed up against each other. Demi squeezes Selena a little tighter as Selena closes her eyes, "I need to know."

Demi lets out a breath that Selena can taste as she nods, slightly, "I know. I... I need it Sel." And that's all it takes. Selena closes the short gap between the two girls as her lips crash against Demi's in the perfect collision of sparks and fireworks. In Demi's mind, it's the most gentle yet powerful kiss she's ever received. In Selena's mind, it's the one thing in her life that's prevented her from breathing.

One arm wraps around Demi's waist as she slightly lifts her from the door, her other hand burrows itself in her perfect chocolate hair. Both of them now breathless, Selena does the only thing she knows how to do, deepen the kiss. Demi does the only thing she wants to do, kiss Selena senseless.

It seems like hours before they pull apart, not dropping their positions, merely pulling their lips apart, just barely. Ragged breathing emerges from their lips, as all they can see is each other's eyes. Demi is the first to speak as she trembles under Selena's grasp, "Do you know now?"

Selena takes a moment to re-learn how to breathe before she answers Demi, not moving a muscle, simply whispering, "I know now. It was you who took my shirt."


	7. Chapter Seven

AUTHORS NOTE

The good reviews keep me going :] I like to know that I'm keeping you guys happy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven.

Laying on the roof of her temporary Puerto Rican home, Selena watches the twilight fade into the night sky. _I love it here; it's so gorgeous. Maybe it's the foreign country that's making me love Demi! _"Oh shut up Selena," she mumbles to herself as she reaches into her pocket. Pulling out her ipod, she puts the green earphones into her ears. _I should listen to Demi, _she laughs to herself, _God knows her voice does things to me anyway apparently… _Turning to Jordin Sparks' _Battlefield, _Selena rests her head on her upturned arms and watches the sky. "I need to stop thinking about today, it makes me want to jump off of this roof and go splat… it also makes me want to jump off of this roof and just fly…"

After the kiss…

_The girls stayed in each other's embrace until it donned on Selena that maybe… just maybe, she was supposed to be against this. She took a deep breath and pulled away, slowly, from Demi. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that," she mumbles, looking at anything but Demi's eyes._

_Demi lowers her eyes as well, but only because she knows Selena regrets it. "You're," she pauses, her voice very small, "sorry? Why are you sorry?" _

_Selena just shakes her head, "Because I just had to know. And now I know, and I'm sorry it had to be that way." Before Demi even has a chance to answer, Selena's grabbed her purse and walked through the door. Turning back, she throws over her shoulder, "You can keep the shirt."_

_Demi just stands there long after Selena's gone. Too shocked to even move. "You can keep the shirt…?" she whispers to no one in particular, "I'm sorry, you can keep the shirt…?" Suddenly not trusting her own two legs, Demi wobbles and catches herself on the doorframe. Holding back tears, she knows she's blown it, somehow it just HAS to be her fault. She turns and heads towards her original destination, her own dressing room._

_I'm probably the most worthless best friend this side of the planet, _Selena thinks bitterly to herself. She flops her arms to her sides and purposely hits her head on the roof. Tears well up in her eyes from the pain she knows she caused Demi. _Just because I can't let myself love her doesn't mean I need to treat her like that. "Keep the shirt," what the hell Selena? I might as well have said, "I regret that kiss in more ways than one." I need to fix this. _Turning off her ipod and putting it back in the pocket of her blue jeans, she reaches into the other pocket and pulls out her cellphone. Dialing the all too familiar number, she holds the phone up to her hear and hears, "**Ring, ring, ring**." And behind her she suddenly hears, "So come on get higher, loosen my lips, faith and desire in the swing of your hips, just pull me down hard, and drown me in love…" _I know that ringtone, _Selena thinks as she turns around towards her window.

Demi sits in Selena's windowsill, trying to find the perfect moment to jump out and yell, "Surprise!" _Okay, maybe that's not the _best_ thing to surprise her with while she's sitting on a roof. But I can't just keep sitting here like a creeper, get the guts to walk out there Demi and talk to her…_She jumps as her phone starts to ring. Pulling it out of her pocket she sees Selena slowly turn around to face her. _Play it cool Dem, you have to pull this off. If she doesn't want you, well you're just going to have to change that. _Staying in her position in her windowsill, Demi pushes the "Send" button on her phone. Never taking her eyes off of Selena, she raises the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

Selena wants to cry, _why is she here? Not that I'm complaining… Now to fix this. _She meets Demi's gaze, "Hey Dem, I was going to call and apologize for being a complete ass but it seems like you're in the neighborhood, would you care to stop by?"

Demi smiles, "I'd love to, just let me park the car." The two girls laugh into the phone and Demi tries to not let her composure crack. She takes a deep breath and keeping eye contact with Selena, ends the call. She carefully walks out onto the roof and sits down on her knees so that she's facing Selena.

Selena tries to keep reminding herself of one thing, _I don't really love her. I can't. Remember that. Do not lose yourself in her eyes again. _She breathes in, "I know I hurt you… and I'm sorry. The last thing I want to do is ruin this friendship, you're my best friend Dem, always have been and always will be."

_Best friend, of course that's all I am to you, that's why you kissed me. _Demi keeps her chin up, "I understand Selena. You had to… see something, or whatever. I just wish you hadn't been so, I don't know, cold after."

Selena never takes her eyes off of Demi's mouth, "It was wrong of me. The whole thing," she clearly says, making sure to prove her point. _Too bad I'm proving a point to myself, and not to Demi. _

Demi launches into a discussion that Selena knows she should be listening to. Catching only snatches, Selena's eyes move from Demi's mouth to her eyes. Her mind wanders, s_he smells like vanilla._

"- And it's not even that I minded, I mean I felt a little…"

_I like vanilla._

"- But then I just felt so hurt and I wish I could turn back time, no that was a lie, a horrible, horrible…"

_Her lips taste like strawberry, and her hair smells like coconut._

"But I know we're best friends, and I can accept that. I don't know how much I should actually be telling you but…"

_I really like strawberry and coconut._

"I just, it's been so hard lately because you've been acting so weird and I think I know why, it's because you…"

_I REALLY like strawberry though._

"Well, you don't love me the way that… the way that I think I love you."

That snapped Selena out of her thoughts, "What do you mean, 'the way I love you'?" she questions. Demi blushes and Selena knows she shouldn't keep pushing this, but she can't help it.

_Oh I hate her so much, I hate how she's so stubborn. _Demi bites her lip and looks down, "I think I love you way more than I should… way more than I should as your _best_ _friend_, I should say," she bitterly adds.

Selena catches her breath, "Hearing it is different then… well just guessing it."

Demi scoffs, "Well congrats, you kiss me and then treat me like crap, make me tell you I love you then get some weird pleasure out of it. What's next?"

Demi launches into a little rant, like she's prone to do, as Selena loses herself in her thoughts again. _I can't let myself love her. But… I couldn't help it if she _made _me fall in love with her. Yeah! I would be a helpless victim in that situation. But I'll fight it the whole way… Fight off her and her strawberry lipgloss._

"And if that's what you want then fine, we'll stay best friends and nothing more."

_No! _Selena screams to Demi in her head, _You can't give up! _

"And I'll try my best to just get over these-,"

_God I like strawberry. _"Shut up Demi," Selena whispers while gently yet firmly grabbing Demi by the back of her head, pressing their lips together, thoroughly stopping Demi mid-sentence. On the top of her roof at twilight, Selena kisses Demi senseless. Mid kiss Selena whispers, "Don't give up on me yet." Without breaking the kiss, Selena helps Demi position herself in a sitting position with her legs stretched out. Selena proceeds to climb on all fours onto her, holding herself up by her arms and basically straddling Demi. Demi smiles into the kiss, finally thinking she has Selena figured out. She loosely wraps her arms around the taller girl's neck, firmly keeping her in place. They never break the kiss as the sun finally sets.


	8. Chapter Eight

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys! I am SO sorry that it took me forever to update. Well, it felt like forever to me at least. This idea came to me from a recent experience my friend had. And through the bad shone the bright lol, so I used it for my story. I'll hopefully get back to updating every day or every other day, but PLEASE review. I'm really interested in what you guys have to say about it. 3 and I love everyone who has replied so far. Thank you :]

________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Eight.

_Waking up next to Demi is rather bittersweet, _Selena thinks as she lays her head on her arm, watching the younger girl sleep. _Not that we did anything bad last night, _she almost says aloud while looking at her purity ring, _but we did enough…_Selena sighs as she brushes Demi's bangs out of her eyes. She lets out a frustrated half growl half groan as she jerks her hand back and hits herself in the forehead in frustration. "This is so bad Selena, so bad, you have to fight her on this, fight!"

Demi, opening her eyes after Selena moved her bangs back, chuckles to herself. Raising her eyebrows after Selena's little rant is over Demi, still half-asleep mumbles, "And now is when you jump out of bed and yell, 'For Narnia!'" Selena focuses back on Selena and smiles sheepishly. Letting out a sigh, Demi frowns, "So this is bad, huh? You're still on that kick?"

Selena glares at Demi while sitting up in the bed, "On this kick? I'm freaking out a little here Dem! We can't all be as you know, easily accepting of this kind of… stuff!" she stutters near the end, wincing at herself after finishing.

Demi also sits up, "Stuff, huh Selena? I do believe this "stuff"," Demi air quotes, "is called lo-," being cut short, Demi glares at Selena's hand that is now covering her mouth.

"Don't say it, just… do not say it," Selena says while releasing Demi's mouth.

Demi stares at her, completely shocked, she tries to breathe to calm down but that doesn't work. Opening her mouth, she knows her voice is going to come out high before she actually speaks, "So you think it's just okay to kiss me, but that's as far as you can comprehend? You can honestly look me in the eyes and tell me there is _nothing_ between us? After all these years, _nothing? _And yeah, it's easy for me to accept this "stuff"," she air quotes again, "because this _stuff_ involves you, and I just realized what these confusing feelings are. And yes, I can admit it. And yes, I'm scared, but Sel come on…"

Demi waits for Selena to reply, but when all she does is shake her head, Demi gets up and goes to the bathroom. Wearing Selena's pajamas because of the girls' decision for an impromptu sleepover last night, Demi glares at herself in the mirror. _Of course I have to be dressed in her clothes, after waking up next to her, after being with her all night, after her holding me while we fell asleep. Just…end this Dem, let her figure out what she wants. _Demi has her clothes from the day before, but instead of putting on Selena's Power Rangers shirt first, Demi just puts on the sweatshirt that was covering it. After using a little of Selena's makeup, she walks out of the bathroom carrying the shirt and walks in on Selena putting the finishing touches on her outfit.

Turning away from the mirror and bringing her eyes to the shirt in Demi's arms, she furrows her eyebrows, "Why aren't you wearing that?" Not speaking a word, Demi places the shirt carefully on Selena's bed and smoothes it out.

Facing Selena she whispers, "I would like it if we left for filming now. Or I could just call my security and they'll come get me."

Selena stares dumbfounded at the shirt on her bed, slowly grasping what it meant. She squints at it then looks at Demi, "Wait, no, you can't leave it here. You stole it for a reason!"

Demi sits down next to the shirt in question, "You win Sel, I'm not going to just be your little experiment. It's not like I'm asking you to marry me, but I don't think I'm asking much by just wanting you to tell me you at least have feelings for me. But you can't seem to do that, so I'm not going to keep ramming my head against the brick wall that is you, hoping it will move."

Selena stands there completely speechless, s_ay something you IDIOT! She'll leave! What happens if she just leaves?_ She opens her mouth willing something, anything, to come out, but she chokes on air and comes up with absolutely nothing. The look in Demi's eyes is like a bulldozer to Selena's heart, so much that it takes the breath out of her.

Demi can barely move, _I've never felt like this. My heart has never hurt like this. Hurt? Who am I kidding? My heart feels like it's being ripped from my chest, how is this feeling even possible? You have to take this stand. She'll realize her mistake soon enough. _Smiling sadly, Demi blinks rapidly to fight the tears. She nods in Selena's direction, "I'll call my security and have them take me. I'll see you on the set." Turning on her heel, she walks past the bed that just last night she had Selena in. Past the window that they entered through last night, still kissing.

She was just passing through the door when, from behind her, she hears, "Don't walk away from me… please." Demi doesn't even hesitate as she continues out of the door, pretending like she didn't hear a thing. _At least, that's what Selena will think, _as the tears start to fall, _but even my heart heard that little whisper._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Pulling up to the studio in her Ford, Selena leaves her sunglasses on this time. _The last thing I need is a third degree on why I've been crying. _She steps out of her car in a blue T-shirt and black jeans; _simple is the theme for today. _She walks past her co-star Nick, so deep in her own world that she doesn't even notice him.

He quickly runs to catch up with her, "Hey Sel, good morning!"

Jerked out of her thoughts, she looks up at her 6'5" ft friend and fakes a smile, "Morning Nick, how are you?" _Keep it in Sel. Don't break yet. As long as you don't think of her or say her name, you'll be okay._

He shrugs in his awkward way, "I'm all right, but how are you? You sound off. Are you in a fight with Demi?"

Selena keeps her face forward as they walk inside, "Demi…? No… I… Demi…"she pauses. _Oh God, not now. _Her chest starts to tighten as she thinks about Demi, about what she's put her through. Her breathing starts to become slightly harsh as she knows she needs to calm down, but she just can't. _I haven't been this upset in years, I haven't felt like this... well, ever. _She stops walking and clutches her shirt over her heart, feeling an extreme pain, trying to breathe. Nick leans down next to her, a worried look on his face. Selena keeps trying to suck in a breath but isn't getting anywhere. _No! Not my asthma, how is this possible? I outgrew it when I was five! The doctor told me to take it easy but… Demi triggered it? No, the thought of what I'm doing to her did. _She takes off her sunglasses and gives Nick a frantic look, "It's…" taking a ragged breath, "my asthma."

Nick looks shocked and spurts out, "Asthma? Since when do you have asthma? Do you have an inhaler?"

_No one knows about it but Demi, _she thinks, unable to literally tell Nick that now that her breath is almost gone. She loses the strength to hold herself up as she crashes to her knees.

"Oh my God, Selena! Help! Somebody help," Nick frantically cries, his voice cracking just a little. _What the hell do I do? What the hell do I DO?_

_This is just so perfectly dramatic, Dem's going to think I did this on purpose, _Selena thinks as the world starts to spin. She weakly grabs Nick's shirt to get his attention, and in the raspiest voice she's ever heard she whispers, "Get…Demi…" _I gave her my inhaler a few years ago, I doubt she's kept it but one can only hope… _

Luckily, they weren't far from the studio doors and Nick was quite the sprinter. He bursts through the doors and frantically scans the studio. Finally, he spots Demi in the corner sporting the green sweatshirt that Selena wore previously. _I wonder why she's wearing that if Selena wore a few days ago? _Half thinking that, he sprints towards Demi, getting his mind back on track. Panting hard he grabs her roughly by the shoulders, and she looks up at him with a panicked look in her eyes. Nick, in between rushed breaths, manages to say; "It's Selena."

_Oh God. _Demi frantically runs to her dressing room as the tears fall, _this is all my fault! If I had just stayed with her… damnit! _She runs straight to her makeshift dresser and prays that she remembered to bring it with her to this set. _I always have it with me, always, but this would be the one time I don't have it. _Throwing open the top right drawer, she reaches her hand to the very back, frantically feeling for it. She lets out a choked sob as her fingers wrap around Selena's inhaler. She pulls it out and blows the dust off, _God it's been twelve years since she's needed it… it better still work. _She turns and nods to Nick, and both of them sprint like demons out of the studio.

_The sky is such a pretty shade of red, _Selena thinks as she smiles up to the sky. Her hand still clutching her shirt over her heart, she winces as she tries to breathe in but fails. The whole world is spinning and she begins to lose feeling in her legs and arms. _I have to keep my eyes open, I have to keep my eyes open, _she chants silently to herself. _She must have not had it. They must be trying something else. Maybe she wants me to die, _she chokes out a quiet laugh at that last one. _Idiot. _Suddenly, she hears frantic running and an, "Oh my God." Selena smiles as she closes her eyes, _she came._

The first thing she sees is Selena laying flat out in the middle of the parking lot, surrounded by a crowd of people. _Doing absolutely nothing, friggan idiots. _She tries to fight the tears but ends up losing brutally as they stream down her face in waves. Demi can't help but feel like half of her heart is laying out there, slowly dying. She and Nick sprint, and when Demi is about five feet from Selena she falls over herself and lands on her knees next to her. She catches her breath as she sees Selena's eyes are closed. She fumbles with the inhaler, not being able to keep her hands from shaking. Nick gently lays a hand on her shoulder and nods to her, encouraging her. Demi shakes Selena, trying to get her to open her eyes. Leaning down next to her she whispers, "Sel, you need to open your eyes. I have your inhaler, just open your eyes so you can help me out here." Her voice is small, _it matches my hope, _she thinks while watching Selena intently. The older girl doesn't open her eyes.

Demi slowly opens Selena's mouth and puts the inhaler where it's supposed to go. She waits another moment, and her patience is rewarded as Selena groggily opens her eyes. Demi smiles, as the first thing Selena does is grope for her hand. Linking hands, Demi uses her other hand to hold the inhaler in place. She pushes down on the top and whispers, "Breathe." Selena breathes in, and they both go slowly at first. After a few minutes, Demi pulls the inhaler out of her mouth, and Nick helps Selena sit up.

Selena, still holding on to Demi's hand, coughs a few times, "You… you kept it."

Demi smiles through her tears, "I figured I might need it one day. You never know."

Selena coughs again, "You're such a packrat Demi." By now, the entire cast is outside. Demi and Selena are staring so intently at each other that they don't notice this.

"Ehem," Allison coughs, getting their attention. "Selena, that was terrifying. God kid, you need to take it easy. Nick will carry you inside and Demi will stay with you today. I can call your mom for you…"

"No, no that's okay Allison, I'll call her myself, thank you though," Selena whispers as she feels Nick's arms hoist her up. Not letting go of Demi's hand, she glances at her best friend and sees a flash of jealousy rip through her eyes. Squeezing Demi's hand, she gives her a reassuring smile.

________________________________________________________________________

In Selena's dressing room, after all of the good luck wishes and hugs, everyone finally leaves. Everyone but Demi. Lying on her couch, Selena hangs up with her very worried mom.

Demi plays with a water bottle as she absent-mindedly asks, "Is Mandy coming down?"

Selena watches her, "No, I talked her out of it. Nice shirt."

Demi finally looks away from the water bottle and towards the shirt she was wearing, "Yeah well, I found it in your dressing room, I didn't even know you brought it back here after the other day. I just put it on because… it looked warm."

Selena laughs, "And it smells like me." She ends that in a coughing attack, grabbing her chest in pain.

Demi looks on with sad eyes, _Yeah that's exactly why I wore it Sel…_ "You better be okay," she whispers determinedly.

Selena looks up into Demi's eyes as the shorter girl sits down on the couch next to her, "Dem-," she starts, but she's cut off as Demi leans over and presses her lips against Selena's. Demi puts her hands on either side of Selena's face, and Selena reaches up and grabs and holds on to a handful of Demi's shirt. Selena feels tears hit her face as she lets her own fall.

Demi is the first to pull away. She licks her lips and in a raspy voice states, "I thought I lost you."

Selena stares into her eyes, still holding on to her shirt, "I thought I lost you…"

Demi still holds Selena's face as she whispers, "I came back for you, did you doubt that I would?"

Selena doesn't break eye contact with Demi as she whispers, "Never. You saved me."

Demi breathes out and Selena smells the strawberry off of her lips, "Then save me, Sel."


	9. Chapter Nine

AUTHORS NOTE

HEre you go guys :] Another "transition" chapter for me, but it leads up to Chapter Ten which I'm REALLY excited about. Reviews always welcome... :D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine.

Raspy voiced and light headed, Selena spends the day laying on Demi. After their moment of bonding earlier, Selena decided something. _I decided that I'm not going to be an ass, I decided that I'm not going to be an ass, I decided that- _

"Selena you're mumbling in your sleep again," Demi whispers into the taller girl's ear. Knowing their current position could be compromising, neither girl seems to care today. The entire crew is used to their closeness anyway, and after the scare today no one will second-guess them. Demi, who currently has Selena lying on top of her, removes one arm from around the taller girl's waist. Bringing it up to Selena's hair, Demi unknowingly runs her fingers through her hair as she thinks, _this is a step right? After our talk she got up, got some water, I laid down on her couch and she came over and laid on top of me. Then she fell asleep. I'd call that a step. One small step for Selena, one giant leap for Demi-kind! _Demi chuckles to herself as she watches Selena sleep.

Almost every time Selena breathes out, the warm air hits Demi's neck and makes her shiver. Selena is sleeping with her face buried in Demi's neck, waking up every twenty minutes or so. Feeling fingers being run through her hair, Selena slowly wakes up. She tightens her hold on Demi and thinks, _okay, she's still here, and I'm still okay. _Selena turns her face up slightly and kisses Demi on the underside of her chin.

Demi closes her eyes and smiles, "Time for your hourly drink?"

Selena pushes herself up onto her elbows and gives Demi a pouting look, "Do I have to? I'm sick of drinking a bottle of water every hour. I don't feel it's necessary, it's not like I almost died… or… anything…" She stops as it starts to sink in again. _I almost died. I almost died… and she saved me. _She meets Demi's eyes and sees they're full of concern, "Oh don't look at me like that, I'm fine now…"

Demi's voice is soothing, "Are you sure? Because you know, it's okay if you aren't okay. I wouldn't be okay right now if I were you." Still stroking Selena's hair, Demi now moves her hand to cup Selena's cheek.

Selena leans into her hand and closes her eyes. _I don't want to cry again. I just want to be okay. _She opens her eyes and kisses the palm of Demi's hand, "I'm okay because I'm with you. If I wasn't with you right now, I'd be dead." Demi nods in understanding and Selena sighs in relief, _she always knows when to stop pushing me. _She lays back down on Demi and wraps her arms tightly around her. Snuggling up in her neck again, Selena tries to melt into Demi. Demi uses one arm to hold Selena tightly and the other to reach behind her and get a water bottle.

She opens the top and pours a little on Selena's head. Selena shoots back up on to her elbows and gives Demi a shocked look, "What the-," she starts.

Demi gives her a broad smile, "Cuddling up to me will _not _get you out of drinking hour. Now open up."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the Mason's kitchen, straight backed and proper, Rosie picks up a banana from the bowl of fruit on the middle island. It's morning time; therefore no one is up quite as early as Rosie is. She inspects the blackened and slightly rotten banana with a serenely sad expression, as if she feels bad for it. _I do feel bad for the banana, no one would like to be shamed by being so rotten and still have been set out for display. _She sets the poor fruit back into the bowl as she surveys the kitchen, patiently waiting.

The door to the kitchen behind Rosie swings open as Carter, carefree as ever, bounds through it. Carter doesn't even glance towards Rosie, _just ignore her Carter, ignore her and it'll get you through this day. _

The minute the door bursts open Rosie knows it is Carter, and her heart leaps. _Why am I feeling like this? It is just Carter after all, and she is quite intolerable at that. _But Rosie being Rosie, she can't help but be naïve and polite. Sitting there with a puppy dog smile plastered on her face, Rosie watches Carter walk through the kitchen, "Good morning."

"Hey." Carter walks past as Mr. Mason appears in the kitchen as well from the door opposite of Carter.

Walking behind Rosie to the side of the kitchen opposite of Carter, Mr. Mason smacks Rosie on the back and cheerfully says, "Hey." Rosie jumps with a start and looks slightly shocked. The Masons begin pulling out dishes left and ride, oblivious to the princess sitting at the end of the table believing that she will be served.

"Juice?" Mr. Mason asks Carter.

"Yeah," she replies while pouring a bowl of Corn Flakes.

Mr. Mason pulls out the milk and drops it on the counter in front of Carter, "There you go." Carter picks up the milk carton, opens it, and proceeds to drink straight from it. Rosie watches on, the left side of her upper lip curling up slightly as she watches the highly uncivilized scene in horror.

_She does seem to pull it off, however, no matter how uncivilized and grotesque it may be. _

"Don't be shy Rosie, grab whatever looks good," Mr. Mason says while eating some breakfast. Both Masons eat their breakfast like slobs as Rosie looks on, not moving a muscle, watching with insane interest and an adequate amount of disgust.

A horn honks from outside as Carter wipes her chin with her hand, "Bus is here."

Carter grabs her backpack and leaves. Walking past the door, she almost feels as if she wants to wait for Rosie. Momentarily hesitating, she shakes it off and continues walking, right past the camera. Selena walks off of the set and drops the backpack down, getting the thumbs up from the director. It's been a day since the accident and Selena feels better. Her voice is only not raspy when she's acting, and that's just from her talent. The entire scene wraps and, standing at the snack table, she hears Demi approach her from behind.

"Hey Sel, how are you feeling?" Demi asks, not even making eye contact with the other girl. She starts rummaging the food table and finally decides on eating a slice of pizza. She focuses intently on it so she doesn't have to meet Selena's eyes.

"I'm all right," she replies in a raspy tone, her voice hurting more than usual, "I think I strained myself too hard."

Demi nods in understanding as she turns and looks about a foot to the left of Selena, towards the crew. She chews on her pizza as Selena busies herself with making some tea. She starts to sip the tea, staring intently at the rim of the cup. She sneaks a look over the rim, towards Demi. She cocks a half of a smile as she sees Demi sneaking a peak at her through her peripherals. Demi looks down at her pizza and laughs to herself, shaking her head. She drops the rest of the pizza and looks at Selena, "You better be on time for the next set. If you take an hour in your dressing room "primping" again, I'm going to complain to Allison."

Selena raises her eyebrows as she gives Demi an annoyed look, "Like you have room to talk diva. I'm sick of you ragging on me. I'll be in my dressing room, I have to get ready for _my _scene anyway." Selena takes her tea and storms off to her dressing room, slamming the door behind her. Demi rolls her eyes and grabs a bottle of water.

A fellow cast mate who plays one of the mean girls, approaches Demi. Demi glares after Selena when Jamie coughs to get her attention. Snapping back to reality Demi hurries out, "Oh, what's up Jamie?"

Jamie cocks an eyebrow, "What is up with you two? She almost dies yesterday and now you two are fighting like you weren't crying over her yesterday." Demi's blood runs cold at that memory.

She coughs to cover it up and shakily laughs, "It's no big deal, I hear when someone comes close to death that they get really moody for a little while. She'll be fine, I'm sure." Jamie doesn't look convinced but nods anyway. Demi makes up some lame excuse to leave and walks away. _So, people are noticing that Selena and me are fighting, great, that's just what we need…_

Demi quickly realizes that Selena has part of her next costume for the next scene, so she forks off to the right instead of the left and heads towards Selena's room. She briskly raps on the door three times, and Selena opens the door as if she was waiting for Demi to knock. Demi puts her hands on her hips, "You have the shirt I need for the next scene."

Selena raises an eyebrow and shrugs nonchalantly, stepping aside so Demi can walk in. As soon as Demi walks through the door Selena shuts it. Selena turns around and is immediately pushed up against the door as Demi's lips meet hers. Demi puts her hands on either side of Selena, against the door, and both girls smile at the irony of this. They pull away briefly and Selena reaches behind her to lock the door. Staggering towards the couch, Selena pulls Demi down on top of her, as they don't break the kiss. Minutes later, the girls pull away as Selena starts slowly kissing Demi down her neck.

Demi closes her eyes and sighs, enjoying the other girl's administrations. Selena smiles into Demi's neck as she kisses it. In between kisses she mumbles, "I hate that we have to act that way around everyone else."

Demi sighs, eyes still closed, "I do too. But you know we would be fired if this got out. Whatever this is, that is."

Selena pulls away from Demi's neck and looks into her eyes, "This is me trying, that is what this is." Demi smiles and nods, lowering her head and kissing her again. The girls can't seem to pull themselves off of each other, as they stay there until they're almost late for their scene.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demi flops down on her bed, dressed in her cozy purple plaid pajama pants and baggy black v-neck T-shirt. Exhausted from the day, Selena flops down next to Demi, her face buried in her pillow. Demi laughs as she sees that Selena is in purple as well. A baggy purple logo shirt with green and blue striped pajama pants on. Demi smiles, "What movie tonight? Or are you too tired from the long week?"

Selena makes a scoffing noise from her position on the pillow and rolls over onto her back. She smiles at Demi and reaches down to the side of the bed, pulling out _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ from her backpack.

Demi raises her eyebrows, "Oh _great_. I'm going to be terrified!" Selena gets up and goes over to Demi's DVD player, putting the movie in and hitting the lights.  
She gets into the bed and sits up by Demi, "Just don't get too close to me. That won't end well." _It'll end in bad things, no… good things that mean bad things. If I keep going like this… oh I'm just being too easy. _Selena puts her shoulders back and puts on a tough face, drawing her knees up to her chest on the bed. Demi watches her profile with a huge grin.

_She thinks she's being too easy. Fine, I'll just fight that much harder for her, it seems to be worth it. _Demi feigns a pout, "Sel, if this scares me too badly can I hide under the covers?"

Selena laughs quietly, her façade cracking slightly, "Of course you can Dem. And I'll be right here, just in case you freak too much. This movie is pretty rad though," she pauses as she thinks about that, "I mean, for a really disturbing horror movie."

Demi laughs, a full real laugh, "Well thanks for the awesome words of advice. I'm sure I'll be fine now." She rolls her eyes as she presses play. The movie starts up and before she knows it, Demi feels Selena's fingers intertwine with her own. She squeezes back and gets ready to have the crap scared out of her. _Only for Selena would I do this, that's for sure._


	10. Chapter Ten

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys :] This chapter feels sort of rushed to me, what do you guys think? I'll clear a few things up in the next chapter, but I need to get more Carter/Rosie or else FF is gonna ride me lol. It fits into the story though, so I'm pretty excited about where I get to take it from here. Reviews are always nice :D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten.

Demi sits on the side of the set, watching Carter be kidnapped by General Kane. She cocks her head to the side and furrows her brow, _I'm starting to think I need more from her… a lot more. I don't want to nag her about it though. It's not as if I'm doing it to be controlling or something, I just want more of her… I want all of her. _The scene ends and Selena bounds off of the set. She catches Demi's eye and smiles, as Demi smiles back sadly. Selena raises her eyebrow towards her but is pulled away by the director. Demi sighs and walks outside to get a breath of fresh air. She leans against a railing and puts her head in her hands, groaning into them. She stays that way for several minutes, knowing that soon enough she won't be alone anymore. _Any second now…_

The outside door bangs open as Selena jogs briskly through it. Demi smiles inwardly, _it still makes me feel pretty good knowing she ran after me. How did I possibly think I could walk away from her? _

Selena pauses and looks around, _we are in the back of the building… and I don't _see _anyone but… well, we should be safe. _She approaches Demi slowly as she takes in the girl's stance. Selena sighs, _it must be my fault; it's always my fault. _She reaches Demi and lays her chin on her shoulder, snaking one arm around the other girl's stomach. _This feels so right, how did I think I could fight it? _Selena let's out a breath in order to blow her bangs from her face as she speaks in a less raspy voice, "I have some Reeses, would that make you feel better? I'll give you like, a half of one…" Demi laughs and turns to face Selena, forcing her to take a step back and release her arm. Demi moves the bangs from her own eyes and sighs, looking up at Selena.

"You know, this is getting really hard…" she states, letting out another breath. Selena nods, her face settling into a look of contemplation. Demi watches her for a few seconds and then laughs, "Don't hurt yourself from thinking too hard there, Sel."

_She's so cute when she's making fun of me, _Selena thinks while staring down at Demi. She puts on a fake glare and crosses her arms over her chest, "Watch it, I know who you're dating and I can use that against you."

Demi's breath catches in her throat as she looks up, shocked and hopeful, into Selena's eyes, "You know who I'm dating…?" _Finally! _She takes a step towards Selena and takes her hand as the taller girl closes her eyes and smiles.

"Who is Demi dating?" Nick asks excitedly, making both girls jump. Demi quickly drops Selena's hand and takes back a step as Nick approaches them. Nick puts his arm around Selena and Demi strives to keep her composure.

_When did _he_ get out here? And, okay, you like her, everyone and their dog knows that… but that doesn't mean you can put your arm around her. Around _my _Selena, hmph. _Demi laughs quietly, trying to play it off like she isn't furious as Selena eyes her with cautious eyes, "We were just joking around Nick, weren't we Sel?"

Selena meets Demi's eyes and sees that this is a test. She closes her eyes again, _oh God, either I tell Nick now and have him know but have Demi be happy… or don't tell Nick now, and have him still flirt with me and have Demi be furious…I have to protect our careers too…_Selena lets out a huge sigh and looks into Demi's eyes, "Yeah, we were just kidding." Demi plasters a tight smile on her face as she nods.

Nick doesn't notice how Demi is practically shaking with fury, nor how Selena has tears welled up in her eyes as he asks, "Oh, well… okay. Anyway, Sel do you want to grab some lunch with me? We have some free time…" He shifts awkwardly on his feet as he smiles down at Selena. Selena, whose eyes would betray everything if the taller boy was just short enough to see into them, chokes back a sob.

"Sure, Nick," she whispers, _I might as well have my final meal since I just signed my own death sentence. _Nick smiles as Demi does as well.

Demi walks by them briskly and cheerfully calls out, "Have a good time you two love birds." Selena puts a hand over her heart and winces, as if Demi just drove a knife through it.

Nick smiles down at her, "Thanks Demi, we will! Ready to go Selena?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At a small café down the street from the studio, Nick and Selena sit outside while eating sandwiches. Selena nibbles on the pickle that comes on the side of their sandwiches as Nick tries to engage her in conversation. He tries to catch her eye, and eventually gives up and calmly puts his sandwich down. "Selena, what's bugging you? I've never seen you this down before." She looks up at him and, finally at a level where he can see into her eyes, he sees that something is definitely wrong.

She puts down the pickle and shakes her head, "It's nothing Nick… nothing that I can tell anyone at least."

The giant boy gently takes Selena's hand in his own, practically engulfing it, "You can tell me Sel, you know I'd never judge you." She laughs at this and he pulls his eyebrows together, "I'm serious! And I promise I won't tell anyone either."

Selena stares into his eyes for a minute, _should I tell him? I don't have anywhere else to turn to and he's one of my best friends… _She finally nods, "Okay, I'll tell you. I think I'm in love with someone."

Nick's heart starts to beat a little faster, _Me! But don't be disappointed if it isn't you…you have to support her no matter what. _He nods, "Okay, what could possibly be so bad about being in love with someone?"

She laughs bitterly, "Not only could I get fired for it, but my entire career could be ruined _and _I could lose all of my friends." Nick looks taken aback at that but squeezes her hand to get her to continue. Selena sighs and lets go of Nick's hand, bringing both of them up to cover her face and push her hair back. She shakes her head and, with her hands still pushing the hair back from her face she smiles bitterly, "I'm in love with friggan Demi, Nick."

Nick nods in understanding and mumbling more to himself, "How did I not see that? And she's in love with you too."

Selena raises her eyebrows and rolls her eyes, "Yeah, she is. But she doesn't know that I'm in love with _her_, and when you walked up that was some lame test that I completely failed. And now I've lost her Nick, I've lost her." Nick takes a bite out of his sandwich as Selena scoffs, "How can you possibly eat at a time like this?"

Nick laughs and puts down the sandwich, "Sel, listen, love doesn't just disappear because of one stupid incident. It's all real simple, you're going to go back to that studio and get your girl back. And I'm not going to tell a soul."

Selena smiles sadly at Nick, _he is so amazing, I just wish he were right. _She stands up and so does he, "Thank you Nick, you really are amazing." She gives him a hug and pulls away, "Let's head back."

Nick nods and leads the way to his car, _well this sucks. But if she's going to be in love with someone that isn't me, at least it's Demi. She'll treat my Selena right, and they'll make a hot couple…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Selena rushes on the set and sees Rosie on her mark, everyone waiting on Selena. _Uh oh,_ she thinks as she rushes into her dressing room. Five minutes later she runs out in costume as Allison gives her the once over.

"You're good, get over there and pretend to be happy to see each other," she orders as she turns towards the cameraman.

Selena groans as she walks up to Demi, who won't even meet her eye. "Dem…" she tries in vain, as Demi pretends to be fascinated with her script. "Demi there's something I have to tell you…" Demi raises an eyebrow but doesn't raise her eyes as Selena angrily stomps her foot, "You could at least look at me!" And then Demi does, and Selena wishes she hadn't. "I told Nick…"

_She told Nick? Big whoop, I don't care. Or, I'm trying not to care. But… she told Nick… _"You told Nick what, Sel?"

At hearing Demi's voice, Selena's chest swells as her breath catches, "I told Nick that… I…"

"Okay girls! Let's do this!" Allison calls from the side of the set as both girls glare at her words, and Demi swears Selena's eye twitches. They take in deep breaths and launch into their lines.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seven takes later they finally ace it. It's unlike them to take so long to ace a scene, but lately their acting hasn't been up to its normal standards. Walking off of the set, both girls are still in their "homecoming" dresses and their makeup is smudged from the crying in the scene. Selena cracks her back as she walks towards her dressing room.

Demi walks behind her, _she is so not getting away with not finishing that sentence, or any of today's crap. _Demi walks up behind Selena and with an arm around her waist, drags her into her own dressing room and shuts the door. Selena doesn't even hesitate as she sits down on Demi's oversized beanbag chair.

Demi composes herself before trying to speak, but it still comes out high pitched and rushed, "I've been doing a lot of thinking, Selena And you know what I thought? I thought about this movie."

Selena raises an eyebrow at that, "This movie? What about this movie?"

Demi continues, "Not only this movie, but our characters in this movie. They are so obviously in love with each other!" Selena laughs as she remembers how the girls discussed the gay overtone this movie seemed to have. But she quickly stops laughing as she realizes Demi was basically serious. Demi puts her hands on her hips, "So here's what we're going to do. We are going to be our characters."

_She has finally snapped, _Selena thinks as she thinks about what Demi just said. "We're going to… be our characters?" she hesitantly asks. Demi nods as if it's the most genius idea ever. "And," Selena slowly says, "how are we going to do that Dem?"

Demi lets out an irritated breath, "Don't talk to me like I'm a five year old mental ward patient, I understand how this sounds. But I just think that if we completely act like our characters that _maybe, _just _maybe_, we'll be able to salvage whatever this is that we have. And not only that, but our little "problem" is affecting our acting, and I know you'll agree with that."

Selena tilts her head to the side, giving in to Demi, "You do have a point there… this has been affecting our acting. So," she thinks aloud, "you're suggesting that we never get out of character. And not only will it help our acting, but it'll help us…?"

Demi smiles broadly, "Exactly! And it'll be fun. Think of it as an acting exercise. And for now, we will not discuss anything that happened today."

Selena sighs through a smile, "If this is what you want to do, then this is what we're going to do… Rosie."

Rosie smiles, "I am glad you see things my way Carter, I think this will benefit us greatly."

Carter rolls her eyes, "Whatever you say, princess."


	11. Chapter Eleven

AUTHORS NOTE

I feel the need to put up another disclaimer: I do not own Carter/Rosie or Selena/Demi or PPP or anything really. If I did, life as you know if would cease to exist lol. Lemme know what you guys think, it seemed rushed to me but at the same time it felt way overdue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven.

Selena, now Carter, walks onto the set with a coffee in hand. _Okay, I've spent the entire night thinking about Demi's 'oh no I've lost my mind!' plan… and I'm going to go with it. I'm going to humor her because, well, she's my Demi. _Carter walks briskly across the set, greets her friends and walks into her dressing room. _Odd, I haven't seen Dem- er, Rosie yet. _As if on cue, there's a knock at the door. Carter smiles, "Who is it?"

Quietly coming from the other side, "It is Rosie, may I enter?"

Carter chuckles, _and it starts._ "Uh, yeah, sure whatever."

From the other side of the door Demi, now Rosie, smiles a full smile as she opens the door. Daintily, of course. She politely closes the door behind her and folds her hands in her lap, "Good morning Carter. I hope you had a nice night."

Carter raises an eyebrow, "A nice night? It was lonely."

Rosie raises an eyebrow, "Lonely? Carter you are far too young to be having 'lonely' nights Carter."

Carter raises an eyebrow, "Oh, so you weren't just a tad bit lonely last night, princess?"

Rosie bites her lip, remembering the night before and how she picked up the phone at least twenty times intending to call Carter just to hear her voice, but never did. "I do not wish to speak of last night. Why don't we speak of right now? I would like a hug."

Carter laughs as she crosses the room and pulls Rosie into a tight embrace. Rosie's arms slide around Carter's waist as the girls push as close to each other as humanly possible before Carter pulls away. Looking into Rosie's eyes, Carter smiles and leans down to kiss her but then abruptly pulls back.

"I keep forgetting, I hate princesses," Carter mumbles, with a sly grin on her face.

Rosie folds her arms over her chest and huffs, "That is not funny Carter. You are a princess yourself, and it is perfectly okay to love a princess enough to…"

"Enough to what, Rosie?"

Stomping her foot, Rosie turns on her heel and walks out of the room. _I can't believe she pulled that, the nerve of her! Using my own idea against me. Wait. _Rosie stops just outside the door and turns back into the room, seeing Carter in the same position with her eyebrows raised and a smile on her face. Walking back to the doorway Rosie says, "Carter, you are playing along with my idea. Why is that?"

Carter shifts her weight from foot to foot as she studies the ground, "I don't know. I kinda, sorta, maybe wanted to make you happy. That's what princesses do, right?"

Rosie nods and smiles while turning and walking away from the tomboy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allison gathers the entire cast and crew around in one big huddle as she sits Indian style in her chair, "All right guys, I have an announcement!"

Carter walks up and stands next to Demi, both of them curious as to what the announcement is. Standing at the back of the crowd however, Carter suddenly gets an idea. Slowly she reaches over and sticks her hand in Rosie's back jeans pocket. Rosie lets out a little gasp, then turns and glares at Carter, "What do you think you are doing?" she whispers, nervously. She swats at Carter's hand but Carter doesn't budge, only chuckles to herself.

"Rosie! It isn't proper to speak when someone else is making an announcement, try to blend in better. How many times am I going to have to tell you that?" Carter whispers back, laughing as the blush in Rosie's cheeks grows.

Allison begins her speech, getting both girls' attention, "I'd like to inform you all that this is the last two weeks of filming! We're almost done everyone!" The cast starts applauding as Carter pulls her hand from Rosie's jeans to applaud herself. Allison clears her throat, "So let's make these last two weeks memorable, okay? Okay! Now get back to work! We need to film the scene where Brook tells Chelsea about Princess Rosalinda. Selena and Demi, you two go practice the scene where Rosie and Carter meet for the first time."

Everyone scatters as the directions are given and Rosie groans to herself, _I forgot how prude Rosie is, and how not prude and manly Carter is. _She turns to see Carter looking at her with a disgruntled look on her face. Rosie looks hurt, "What is wrong, Carter?"

Carter rolls her eyes, "Stop daydreaming Rosie, let's go get to work. We have to do a little something I like to call, chores."

Rosie perks up, "Chores? I will not count worms again Carter," Rosie begins.

Carter laughs as she slaps Rosie on the shoulder, "No, this is a little chore I like to call 'get Carter in a good mood because she didn't sleep well last night'."

Rosie perks an eyebrow, "And how do I go about doing that?"

Carter and Rosie walk towards Carter's dressing room as the taller girl shrugs, "Oh you're a smart princess, I'm sure you can think of _something._"

Rosie giggles as she walks through the door after Carter and closes it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carter sits down on her couch and pats the space on her lap. Rosie raises her eyebrows and laughs, "Oh Carter, your teenage customs are too humorous. Why would I sit on your lap when there is plenty of sofa space for me to sit on?" Carter glares at Rosie but shrugs, getting comfortable. Rosie sits down next to Carter, her back completely straight as she stares down Carter, whose back is completely slumped. "I thought I taught you to be a princess."

Carter snorts, "I thought I taught you to be a normal teenager."

Rosie giggles, "Touché, Carter. Do you think we should practice our lines?"

Carter shrugs, "I think we already are, if you ask me. Besides, I can think of something else I would rather do," she mumbles bitterly under her breath.

Rosie sighs, deeply, "Carter, you can only do those things with someone that you are dating. What you did outside, putting your hand there, that was highly inappropriate."

Carter sits up and leans into Rosie, "No princess, this is highly inappropriate."

As Carter leans in Rosie thinks, _Rosie would let this happen. She would _so_ let this happen, she's that naïve. Yes! Genius, so don't stop her this time, stupid. _Carter's lips meet Rosie's in a very tender yet deep kiss. They pull apart and Carter has a smug look on her face, and Rosie blushes, "Carter, I have never kissed a girl before. I am not sure if this is… allowed."

Carter tilts her head to the side, studying Rosie and asks, "But how does it make you feel?"

Rosie's eyes meet Carter with surprising force, making Carter's breath catch in her throat. Rosie holds her gaze, her blush fading, "It makes me feel like there are fireworks in my stomach. It also makes me feel as if the very breath I breathe has been knocked out of me. But you knew that, did you not Carter?"

Carter holds Rosie's gaze, "How would I know that, Rosie?"

Rosie takes Carter's hand, "Because you feel it too. I feel it in the way that you kiss me, and I see it in your eyes after. That is not something you can fake like this."

Carter momentarily breaks their gaze, looking down at their intertwined fingers and she smiles, "Rosie, I have a confession to make." She raises her eyes and meets Rosie's, for a moment getting lost in the brown eyes that seem to be so deep that she frequently gets lost in them. She blinks back to reality, "I've never done this before. It scares me, especially because I know I could lose you."

Rosie nods in understanding, "I understand Carter. I also understand if that fear will prevent us from being together. I will respect your decision."

Carter groans, "That's not what I mean! Yeah, I'm scared, duh. But I tried just being your friend, which was incredibly short lived."

Rosie stares into Carter's eyes, desperately trying to predict what the tomboy is going to say, "What are you saying then, Carter?"

Carter half smiles, "I'm saying that I know I'm no prince, and that half of the time I'm going to frustrate you to no end and mess up royally… but I don't think I can go another day trying to fight off these feelings."

"Carter, are you saying what I think you are saying?" Rosie whispers, her eyes daring to keep Carter's gaze.

Carter nods, "I think so, Rose. I want to be your prince," Carter takes a deep breath and holds Rosie's hand tighter, "I want to be the one to save you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With tears in her eyes, Carter chokes down her sobs as she slams her bedroom door behind her. Refusing to speak to her mom or her cousins, she had run straight upstairs after getting home. Her hand clutching that all too familiar spot of her shirt above her heart, her knees buckle from underneath her as she crashes down on her bed. She heaves terrible sobs into the quiet of her room as she tries to catch her breath. _She said no. How could she say no? She said… no. At least I finished out the day perfectly after that, maybe I'm a better actress than I thought. And maybe I should've stopped driving when she tried to catch my car. Or maybe she doesn't deserve that! Maybe she deserves to worry. _

Carter let the tears flow, as she held nothing back. She tried to imagine every teardrop being a memory shared between her and Rosie. And as it fell, she could try to let go easier. _That's what I'm going to do now. Let her go; I tried and she said no. I should've known from the start…_Carter started wheezing as her breathing came ragged, _Oh it's too soon after my last attack, damn. Calm down, just calm down. _The tears finally slowing down, Carter pulls out her phone from her pocket. Hitting speed dial number two, _only because speed dial number one is my voicemail, _her finger hovers over the send button. _I could call her and ask, but that would make me seem weak. _She sucks in, another ragged breath, this one coming harder than before, _I am not weak. _She starts to feel the familiar pain in her chest that she felt a few days ago as she laughs.

"I should've taken my inhaler from Demi. Why did I let her keep it again?" she questions aloud, "Why did I ever think she would want me?" The room starts to spin, as her breath becomes shallow. She closes her eyes as the tight grip she has on her shirt loosens, her hand finally lying limp.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandy sits downstairs, listening as her daughter's sobs finally die down. Her cousins not knowing what was wrong with her, she starts to get really worried. _Something is wrong, and there's only one person that can fix it. _Mandy pulls out her cell phone and dials a number that she rarely has to dial.

"Hello?" she hears from the other end.

Taking a deep breath, Mandy replies, "Hi Demi, it's Mandy."

Still sitting on the PPP set, too numb to even move, Rosie almost says aloud, _It's Rosie. _Stopping herself, "Mandy? Is something wrong?" Silence on the other end, she tries again, "Where is she?"

"She's home. I don't know what happened, but you need to get here. Now. I'll come get you if I have to, but you might need to be prepared to spend the night."

Rosie pauses, _this could be my chance to explain. She ran out on me before, and I panicked and… blew it. Now I can fix it. _She sighs, "I'm at the set, can you come get me?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running up the staircase, Rosie stops breathlessly at Carter's door. _I'm terrified, I guess I have reason to be though. _She knocks hesitantly and waits. Not getting an answer, she softly whispers, "It's me… Rosie." She still doesn't get an answer. Getting worried, she tries the door and rolls her eyes to find it's unlocked, _it's always that easy. _Rosie steps in and her eyes are immediately drawn to the bed where she sees her. _She looks peaceful enough, _she thinks as she slowly makes her way to the bed and sits down next to the laid out girl. _Her hand resting on her chest, her eyes closed, her chest… not… moving. _"Selena!"

Characters are lost as real life kicks in. Demi flies into action as adrenaline kicks in. One hand resting on Selena's chest as the other feels for the pulse in the sleeping girl's neck. Feeling it, she breathes a sigh of relief. Calming down, she feels that Selena is indeed breathing, just very shallowly and very slowly. _She must've had a minor attack, God I am not good for her at all. _Demi lays her head in the crook of Selena's neck and wraps her arms around her waist as she lets the tears fall. "I'm so sorry Selena… You ran out before I could explain. I said no to _Carter_. I wanted you to ask me as Selena, my Selena. It was so stupid of me… I- I wasn't thinking. I love you Selena, and I know that's hard to believe when I make you so upset that you have asthma attacks. You need someone who doesn't do this crap to you… I just thought I had to push you into this. I was wrong, I was so wrong…" she starts crying more as she tightens her hold on Selena. "I went about this all wrong, but never again. I will not let you get this bad because of me. This ends now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around one a.m., Selena wakes up. She feels Demi pressed up completely against her and for one moment thinks, _why is she here? What right does she have to be here? _That thought quickly vanishes as she takes a good look at Demi. She takes in her face and how her makeup is streaked like crazy on it. _She's been crying, _she begins to think as she hears a sniff. Looking into Demi's face, Selena sees that she's still crying. She waits until Demi meets her eyes, getting satisfaction as Demi gasps in surprise. Her eyes are still half closed and her chest is still sore, yet she can't help but ask, "How long have you been crying?"

Demi looks at the clock, "Since about seven last night."

Selena nods slowly, "And what are you doing here?"

Demi sighs, "You had another attack. I came in and you were passed out. Your mom called me… she was worried so she brought me over. I figured it was okay because I had to clear something up with you anyway."

Selena breathes in and feels her chest tighten, _I really did have another attack. These things better go away soon. _She tries to hide the pain from Demi even though she knows she's failing horribly, "And did you clear it up with me?"

Demi nods slowly, "I did. Could you hear me?"

Selena shakes her head, "No. But I can't imagine what excuse you would…" she stops as she's suddenly hit with a dream she had when she was passed out. Demi lying next to her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear about how she deserved better and how Demi was sick of hurting her, and how it was all a big misunderstanding. Selena smiles to herself, "I heard. I thought it was a dream but… I heard."

Demi closes her eyes and nods, "I messed up. I went about this the completely wrong way, and I blew it. I don't blame you for hating me, not at all."

Selena nods, "You're right." Demi looks hurt a little and Selena laughs, causing Demi to laugh with her. "Demi, sometimes you're worse than I am. You've messed up as badly as I have. But none of that matters anymore. There's only one thing I have left to say to you."

Demi closes her eyes and thinks, _whatever she has to say, I deserve it. Keep your tears in; she doesn't need to see them. _In an almost pitch black room, with nothing but the moon illuminating about half of their faces, Demi doesn't move her arms from Selena's waist. Selena rolls onto her side so that she's facing Demi as one of her hands grips the front of Demi's shirt. Tears pool in Demi's eyes but she doesn't dare let them fall.

With a ragged voice and forced, slow, and deliberate breathing, Selena begins, "I know you're in love with me. I think a part of me has always known. And when I figured that out, I kissed you. And truthfully, I'm going to keep kissing you, because at this point I don't think I can stop. I also can't stop holding you. And I can't stop stealing glances at you and smiling. Even if I could, I'm not going to." She takes a moment to take a deep breath in, looking into Demi's eyes and feeling tears well up in her own. She holds them in, "Demi, I'm in love with you. I have been in love with you, and I can't stop being in love with you. I tried to fight it but now I don't want to. I only want you, and I only want to love you. I just want you to fight for me, for it. I _need_ someone to fight for me… I need you to…"

Demi silences her with her finger against her lips and a "shhh," as both girls let the tears fall. Demi half smiles, "I'll fight everyone for you, easily. But that's not what you need to hear, because that's not the problem here. Selena, I will fight you for you. I will bring down every wall you have that you can't bring down yourself."

In hushed whispers and husky voices, words are silenced by kisses. As the moon slides further down the sky, Selena manages to rasp out one more question, "You plan to fight for me Dem… I just have one last question." Demi nods, a signal for her to continue. Selena puts on a serious face, "Got dynamite?" _I am such a mood killer._


	12. Chapter Twelve

AUTHORS NOTE

Okay! This chapter is short, but sweet :] It's the beginning of their relationship, in my opinion, so I'm starting it off slowly. I based this chapter off of an interview Selena did where she said that her favorite part of PPP was when her and Demi fell asleep together on a beach. And I just want to throw this in there: I know they didn't have their own personal houses and that they were placed in hotels, but I find hotels to be a little less personal so I just added my own twist to it all. Enjoy the shortness of this chapter because the next one is going to be WAY longer.

Oh and btw, I still don't own anything. I don't own Demi, or Selena, or PPP or anything in relation to them. Still. Not for lack of trying though.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twelve.

_It's not every day that you wake up to this, _Demi thinks as she sits up in bed, her back against the headboard, as Selena delicately sets the tray of food down on her lap. Demi admires the breakfast Selena has made for her, and then she admires the girl herself. Still in her clothes from yesterday, Selena hasn't bothered to brush her hair yet or change, but she still wears the apron she puts on every time she cooks. Demi picks up her fork, "Sel this looks amazing. I know you love cooking breakfast but… why did you?"

_Because I'm going to win you over once and for all, _she thinks as she chuckles to herself. Shaking her hair from her face, she pulls off her apron and meets Demi's gaze, "Well, you were there for me yesterday so, I figured I'd repay you with a day of leisure."

Demi looks at a calendar on the wall and mumbles through bites of food, "We have today off, don't we?"

Selena nods and smiles, "We do indeed. And I have an entire day planned!"

Demi raises her eyes from her food and cocks an eyebrow, "How long _have _you been up?"

Selena shrugs, "Like an hour. Okay so, first you eat breakfast, then-," she stops as Demi cuts her off.

"Did you eat breakfast?"

"Yeah, I had some Doritos while I was making yours, now anyway-," she stops again as Demi pulls a face.

"Ew."

Selena groans, "Shut up Dem," Demi giggles and starts eating again, "after breakfast we're going to the beach."

Demi finishes off her eggs and moves to her cereal, "The beach? I don't want to get hounded by the press all day… or are we going to a secret Selena beach?"

Selena jumps into bed next to Demi, "A secret Selena beach? Oh you know me so well. Yes, we are, and then we're coming back here and having a movie and snack-fest."

Demi nods, "I'll just have to call my mom-."

"Done. She said it was fine."

The shorter brunette laughs, causing milk to drip down her chin, "You're just on top of things, aren't you?" she laughs as she tries to wipe away the milk.

Selena smiles, "Not yet." She reaches over and with the pad of her thumb slowly removes the milk from Selena's chin. She smiles at the shorter girl, as Demi raises one eyebrow and gives a half smile.

"What are you waiting for then?"

Selena sighs dramatically while throwing her head back, "Because you're eating this gourmet breakfast I slaved over a hot stove to make. And by hot stove, I mean a hot stove," she mumbles bitterly as she looks at the burn on the inside of her wrist.

Demi giggles a little at that and puts down her spoon. She puts on her best caring face and pouty lips as she picks up Selena's wrist. She turns it left and then right, bringing it close to her face and stares at it intently. She looks up and sees a small smile playing on Selena's lips as Demi raises an eyebrow in her flirtatious way. She slowly brings Selena's wrist to her lips and kisses the burn softly. Then she kisses up past the burn, and up, and up. Up past the crook of her arm to her shoulder. She smiles into the kisses as she feels Selena breathe in and then let out the breath in a shudder. She pulls away and raises her eyebrows, "Does it feel better now?"

Selena bites her lip as she glares at Demi, "Not as good as it's going to feel when I get on top of things."

Demi's eyebrows rise up in shock as the taller girl gets off of the bed and heads towards the bathroom. She opens the door and throws over her shoulder, "I'm going to shower, when I get out you should probably have your mouth closed."

Demi snaps her mouth closed but her eyebrows stay raised as the door closes behind Selena. Demi looks at her food, _it looks so unappealing compared to Selena. I think something's going on with her... _"And I think I like it," she says in shock as she hears the water turn on in the bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally out of the shower, Selena throws on her bathrobe and wipes the steam away from the mirror. She leans on the counter and smiles at herself, _I think this may just be the best decision you've made in a long time, Sel. You may as well try it, it's obvious you love her and seriously, it'll be interesting being the one to try to win the girl. Maybe this will actually work out. At least Demi looks like she's enjoying it. _She chuckles a little to herself as she uses a towel to shake up and attempt to dry her hair. Not one to easily fall into the thought of being gay, or at least in love with her best friend, Selena thinks this is one hell of a huge step for herself. She continues to be proud of herself as she sticks on her bathing suit and sweat pant bottoms over it.

Picking up a gray v-neck tee, she throws it on over her bikini top. Not bothering to dry her hair, she throws on a quick, little amount of makeup and walks out of the bathroom. _I hope Demi just put on my spare bathing suit and sweats, _she thinks as she shuts the bathroom door behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She catches her breath as Demi turns around from the mirror to look at Selena. _She put it on…_Selena thinks as she admires Demi.

Demi flashes Selena a smile as she puts on her chapstick. _I guess she likes my choice of clothes. _Demi had indeed found and put on the spare bikini. She also threw on Selena's Power Rangers shirt and a pair of red Capri sweats.

_Her hair is a complete mess and she looks like she hasn't slept a wink, but she is absolutely… _"Gorgeous." The word falls out of Selena's mouth before she's able to catch it, and after she's said it all she can do is just stare at Demi with a smile on her face.

_Gorgeous? Wow Demi, try to breathe again. _She tries to laugh but comes up short as she meets Selena's eyes. She catches her breath and before she knows it, Selena's crossing the short space between them and is picking up her hand. Selena smiles as she kisses Demi on the hand.

"Are you ready to go?" she asks meekly, _because if you say no I'm going to throw you on my bed and I don't think I'd be able to control myself. _

Demi nods, "Yeah, I think so."

Selena smiles as she grabs her keys, "Let's go then!" _Damn._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The girls spend an hour on the road, singing at the top of their lungs to the songs they both love. Finally reaching their destination, Selena is the first out of the car. Jumping out, she runs to the back and pulls out the towels. Demi saunters to the trunk to join her. Selena looks up into Demi's sunglass-covered eyes and smiles, "You grab the picnic basket and follow me!"

Demi watches Selena run off and laughs to herself, grabbing the picnic basket. She balances the basket on her knee as she closes the trunk and takes off after her girl. _My girl, huh Demi? I like the sound of that. I wonder if she would._

Slipping and awkwardly running in the sand, the girls laugh hysterically as they try to keep their balance while trying to outrun each other. Finally, Selena drops down a good ten feet from the crashing waves. Demi drops down next to her, sighing in relief from being able to put down the picnic basket. "What did you pack in here, Sel? Your entire fridge?"

Selena laughs as she stands up and lays out and smoothes out the towels. Once she finishes there, she walks over to the picnic basket and opens it. She smiles at Demi as she pulls out sunscreen, her ipod and portable ihome, water bottles, sandwiches, a jar of pickles, three packages of Reeses, some sodas, some chapstick and lotion and-

Demi grabs Selena's wrist, "Why did you pack so much Sel?" she asks while cracking up. Selena flashes her a half smile and shrugs. She puts the food back in the basket and puts it above their heads. Demi picks up the sunscreen and opens it, smiling at Selena, "Take off your shirt," Demi whispers with flirty eyebrows.

Selena stares at her a second before cracking up, "Your wish is my command." She pulls off her shirt and throws it by the picnic basket and holds her arms out, "Do with me what you want."

Demi tries to fight a blush, _oh she's good. _Demi pushes the taller girl down until she's sitting down, and Demi crouches behind her. She starts rubbing sunscreen on Selena's back, making the older girl shiver. "Cold?" Demi asks, while rubbing it in. Selena nods as she feels goosebumps forming on her back. Demi takes her sweet time applying the sunscreen, smiling to herself every time she makes Selena shiver. _Maybe it's not just the sunscreen, _she thinks hopefully. Demi finishes up Selena's back and Selena turns around. Demi smiles and holds out the bottle, "Unless you want me to do your front, it's your turn to do me."

Selena grabs the bottle and scrunches her nose up at Demi and mock smiles, "Oh you're funny. Now, take your shirt off and lay down." Demi laughs but complies, lying down on her stomach after taking her shirt off. Selena crouches beside her, admiring her a little before shaking herself out of it, _don't let yourself fall too fast Sel… even if it is a little too late for that. _Selena begins applying the sunscreen to Demi's back, causing Demi to shiver. Selena smiles and repeats Demi's question from before, "Cold?" Demi turns her head to the side and glares. Selena just laughs.

After splashing around in the water for hours and eating the huge lunch Selena prepared, the girls lay out on their designated towels. Sunglasses and ihome on, they completely veg out and relax.

Demi mumbles, "This is so nice. I love being able to relax after all the stressful things that have been happening."

Her quiet mumble stirs Selena out of her almost sleep as she nods, "Mhmm."

Demi continues, "And this probably won't happen again anytime soon, just having this peace, you know? I like it."

Selena starts to drift off again, "Mhmm."

Demi turns a little, enough to look at Selena and see that her eyes are closed behind her glasses. She laughs quietly, "And I'm sure you like it too. Maybe now you can catch up on your sleep, because man, you look like hell."

Selena nods, not coherent enough to really be listening to Demi, "Mhmm."

Demi smiles, "That was a lie. You look gorgeous, and I'm glad you finally get to sleep peacefully."

She barely hears Selena as she half mumbles, half whispers, "Mhmm."

Demi turns away from Selena and closes her eyes, "And I love you, Selena."

She starts to drift off to sleep as she hears a lazy, "I love you back, Demi."

The perfect lullaby for Demi, she falls asleep on her secret Selena beach once she hears the soft snores coming from her so-much-more-than-bestfriend.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N

Sorry it took so long, I just wanted to make sure it was perfect for you guys :] I'm getting ready to start wrapping up this story, I think, just so you know lol. Let me know what you guys think about this chapter though!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirteen.

A nap during the day leads to a restless night by any teenage girl's standards. Especially when you throw two Disney channel stars into one room. Especially when they're not only best friends, but also something far more, acknowledged by spontaneous actions and meaningful looks.

Tousled hair and with makeup that's been on for far too long, Demi rolls onto her back and blows the bangs from her eyes.

Selena adjusts her wrinkled shirt and cranes her neck, gazing at the petite girl that just rolled off of her. She flashes her a full smile before rolling onto her side to face Demi. Propping her head up on her bent arm, she gazes down on the younger girl.

The white fluorescent light from Selena's lamp doesn't cast a glow on Demi quite like Selena's kisses do. Both girl's cheeks are flushed, but that doesn't stop Selena from cracking jokes, "I should've taken you to the beach ages ago."

Demi searches Selena's eyes, clearly not getting it, "Why?"

Selena laughs, "Because I get rewarded for it later." Demi furrows her brow and her lips meet in a ponderous face. Selena throws her head back and closes her eyes, letting out a chuckle while shaking her head. She leans down and their lips meet, chaste but with feeling.

Demi's mouth forms an 'o' as understand dawns across her features. She smiles and shrugs, "Well, you haven't always been the smart one."

Selena's face gains a worried expression, "I know… that's the scary part."

Demi gasps in shock as she playfully smacks Selena on the shoulder, "You suck."

"Probably."

"No," Demi folds her arms over her chest while staying on her back, "definitely."

"Maybe," Selena says through a wide smile.

Demi 'pfffts,' and rolls her eyes, "You're so not funny. Like, whatever." She turns her head and meets Selena's raised eyebrows and slightly disgusted expression. Demi scoffs and holds her hand up in a classic talk-to-the-hand signal.

A moving Selena murmurs, "You're such a girl," as she rolls off of the bed. Her bare feet touch the floor and she crosses the room in her knee length jersey and short shorts. She turns and gives Demi a glare before opening the door and leaving the room.

Demi puts on a pouting face as her sock-covered feet hit the floor and bound after Selena.

_Three a.m, no one else will be up, _she thinks as her bare feet cross the kitchen tiles. She shivers a little, but flicks on the kitchen light. It doesn't cast a huge glow, just enough to help Selena find the fridge. She opens it and crosses her arms over her chest, _what is taking her so long, _she thinks as she eyes the jar of pickles.

_Ninja Demi, _she thinks as she slides up behind Selena, happy she wore socks because they're far quieter. She smiles at the taller brunette, whose hair is such a mess and her stance is so not lady-like.

Small feet snuck up on her like a ninja as Selena suddenly feels an extra weight added to her back. She doesn't turn around as a soft kiss is placed on her cheek, "I may be _such_ a girl, but I'm yours." Selena turns around and places her hands on Demi's hips, backing her up until she hits a counter. Demi smiles as she places her hands on the counter as Selena helps her jump up. Now sitting on the counter, Demi stares straight into Selena eyes as Selena smiles broadly. She leans in and kisses the singer's lips, bracing her hands on the counter in front of her.

Pulling away, Demi sees Selena's eyes are a little darker than they normally are. She brings her hand to Selena's cheek, as Selena closes her eyes and leans into the embrace. She opens her eyes and her eyes shine as she feels her heart soar. Smiling, she whispers, "And I'm yours, Demi. All yours. Always."

Demi leans forward and kisses her. Pulling away, her eyes glisten with tears, "Forever."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allison claps her hands together to get the casts attention, "Okay, guys! This is it! This is the last day of filming!"

Nick has his arms around Demi and Selena's neck as they stand on either side of him. They're hands are linked as Jamie stands in front of them to block their gesture from the director. Samantha smiles on from the side as she stands next to Jamie.

Allison blabs on as Jamie and Samantha share a smile and a whisper as Samantha leans in, "I'm so glad they finally told us. They're so cute, aren't they?"

Jamie giggles, "They really are. I just wish we'd known sooner, we could've had a ball with it on the set."

Nick leans down, "You know, I think we could plan the wedding. We could invite the whole cast!"

Demi and Selena exchange a smile. It's been a week since they told their close cast mates, and it came as a shock that they were not only openly accepted, but that everyone had expected it.

Allison wrapped up her speech, ending with, "So the final scenes that we'll be shooting are…" she yells while glancing at a clipboard. She lifts up her hat and shakes her hair out before putting the hat back on. "Oh okay, got it! They will be: the scene where Demi and Selena share a few princess moments in the room with the books and the mirror and so on, and the scene where Jamie and Samantha confront Demi and end up stealing the dresses and so on. So, first scene will be Jamie and Samantha and Demi's, so get into wardrobe girls!" She jumps off of her directing chair and walks off to discuss something with the cameramen.

The small group of friends converges into each other as Jamie and Samantha share a knowing smile before walking off. Demi and Selena smile at each other before Selena mumbles, "Well I guess no goofing off on set today. It's the last day… can you believe…" she stops as the two girls look up simultaneously at Nick.

Demi raises an eyebrow, "Don't you have somewhere to be Nicky?"

Nick scoffs awkwardly, "Don't YOU have somewhere to be?"

Jamie and Samantha sneak around Nick and, being on either side of him, smile at Demi and Selena as they pull the complaining boy away to wardrobe with them.

Selena laughs and turns back to Demi, "You aren't exactly subtle."

Demi shrugs, "And sometimes that's _all_ that you are."

"Oh yeah, funny."

"Oh, oh yeah I know. I'm a crack up."

"Yeah no, you're totally a crack. Love it."

"A crack, what the hell Sel?"

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere? Like, changing out of those clothes?"

Demi laughs as she realizes she's won, "You're right. I'll just leave then…" she turns to walk off, slowly.

Selena smiles and quickly grabs Demi's wrist as she blurts out, "No I mean, you don't _really_ need to go."

Demi giggles but slightly cringes, "I do _really_ need to go. But I think I need an escort to wardrobe. I mean, it's at least a good fifty feet away. You know how I tend to get lost."

Selena holds out her arm as Demi and her link arms, "Of course, princess. I'd escort you anywhere." They bust into laughter as they make their way across the warehouse. They reach the door and hug, Selena whispering into Demi's ear, "You'll do great. I'll be watching."

Demi winks and mouths, "I love you," while opening the door.

Selena mouths, "I love you back," as she waves bye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After both girls sat in wardrobe for what seemed like hours, they emerge in their princess outfits that fit the scene in Carter's room. The entire cast has grown a somber air around them; the fact that this is the last scene is finally sinking in. Nick stands to the side with Robert, Jamie and Samantha leaning against them. Selena and Demi exchange a sad smile as they walk past everyone to the set. They stand on their marks and take deep breaths.

Selena squeezes Demi's hand, "We can do this. Let's put everything we have into this last one Dem."

Demi smiles and squeezes her hand back, "Let's go out with a bang."

Deep breaths and lingering looks are interrupted, "AND, ACTION!"

Rosie sits on the bench underneath the window, straight backed and with a book balanced on her head. Her hands are folded perfectly in her lap as a closed-mouth smile plays on her face.

Carter paces in front of her, a book balanced on her head as she says in quiet awe, "You're just so good with _everybody! _Kids, old people, you're probably even good with dogs."

Rosie puts on a serious face, "That is true."

Carter turns around and walks by again, "You're so much more generous than I thought you'd be."

Rosie smiles, her eyes following Carter, "It is a princesses job to help people." She smiles and takes the book off of her head, standing up.

Carter thinks while still pacing, "I guess I never thought about what it," she gasps as the book falls off of her head and she catches it. Both girls giggle as Carter puts the book back on her head, this time holding it while still walking, "What it means to be a princess."

Rosie slowly walks towards her, now holding her own book in her hands by her waist, wearing a huge smile. Carter removes her hands from the book briefly, "Like this!" Putting one hand back on the book, "I can't believe you actually have to do this!"

Rosie stands a foot away from Carter, facing each other now. She smiles and lays her book on the bed, "Oh no, you don't," she says calmly, in a matter of fact voice.

Carter pulls the book off of her head and stares at Rosie, "Wait, then why am I doing this?"

Rosie cracks up and gestures at Carter, "Because it is funny!"

Carter's face holds humorous shock as she sputters out, "Wha? I hate you!" she says through her laughter.

Rosie's face drops into a serious one, worry laces her voice as she questions, "You do?"

Carter's heart feels a tug on it, as she rushes out, "No, no, no, no," she laughs, "no, I didn't mean it that way. I didn't mean I hate you, I hate you. I meant I hate you like, you're my best friend." Her smile lights up her eyes as she sees Rosie shocked face.

Shocked, flattered and extremely happy, Rosie's stomach ties in knots as she smiles, "Oh," her face turns adorably serious and princess-like, "Well then I hate you too. And that dress is ugly."

Carter's face falls, "It is?" She tilts her head down to look at it.

Rosie gives her a don't-be-silly look, as she scolds her, "No!" Her face gets the expression it tends to have when she's thinking about how beautiful Carter is, a smile forms on her face and her body relaxes, "It is beautiful."

She pauses and Carter holds her breath, her eyes searching Rosie's as she waits for the girl to finish, "And so are you." A small smile forms on Carter's face, hearing the words that no one has ever said to her before. Rosie nods towards the mirror, "Look." Carter stubbornly and slowly pulls her eyes away from Rosie's as she turns and stands in front of the mirror. The shorter girl follows suit and stands behind her, taking up a smaller fraction of the mirror.

She picks up the tiara, "You are becoming a princess on the inside," she says while smiling and putting the tiara on Carter's head, "And now you look like one too." Rosie smiles her trademark smile and Carter can't help but smile along with her.

"CUT! Great job guys, that was seriously perfect, I don't want to change a thing about it." Allison stands up and walks onto the set, putting both of her arms around the two girls and faces the rest of the cast, "And that's it! That's a wrap on Princess Protection Program!" Everyone claps and all of the girl's eyes get misty. The cast converges into one huge, record breaking group hug. The girls cry and the guys awkwardly try to comfort them as Allison breaks away. "You guys, you all did amazingly. We've made friends here and had experiences here that we will never forget, and I know I will never forget any of you, ever."

Demi and Selena meet eyes from across the group hug as tears pour out from everyone. They smile sadly at each other, both thinking the same exact thing.

_Now where do we go from here?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

From there they go home to Los Angeles. The flight home was long, but Demi and Selena happily suffered through it together. Hours of cards, youtube videos, makeout sessions in the bathroom and so on ended abruptly when the plane's loudspeakers crackled to life, "All right guys and girls, get in your seats and put your seatbelts on. We're landing in the city of smog in a few minutes."

The girls tear themselves apart from each other and Selena helps Demi off of the bathroom sink.

"Oof."

"Ugh, Sel watch out for the-."

"Oww," Selena groans as she rubs her nose, glaring at the mini towel bar hanging off of the wall. "Why did we get stuck with the smallest airplane bathroom in the history of airplane bathrooms?"

Demi giggles as she leans up and kisses Selena's nose, "Because the fates are against us sometimes. Or maybe they just like to give us a good challenge."

Selena glares around the bathroom as Demi fixes the sour girl's hair, "Some challenge." They smile at each other and, after giving each other the once over and thumbs up, leave the bathroom to get into their seats.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a week later when Demi and Selena tore into the music-recording studio. With smiles wider than they even knew they could have, the girls jumped excitedly out of Selena's car and ran across the parking lot. Demi laughed as she and Selena linked arms, "I can't believe you actually had your car brought to Puerto Rico and home from it on a boat Sel. That's the most diva sorta thing you've ever done."

Selena cracks up as she leans into Demi, "It was a joke! My cousin and I were all, "Oh gosh I bet aunt Mandy wouldn't even think of letting you do that!" and I was all, "Wanna bet? I bet I could get her to!" and then it just went from there! It's not like I didn't pay for it, but it was worth it when my car showed up there," she says through a grin, "Remember his face?"

Demi smiles recalling the look on Selena's cousin's face, "I remember." Selena smiles as she leans forward to open the door for Demi, at this point the action's becoming second nature to both girls. Demi smiles and nods, "Thank you," as she walks through the door. Selena walks ahead of Demi as they cross the tile floor to the sound room, high heels clicking behind the scuff of worn out calf high black boots. A light blue dress swishes behind faded black jeans as they slice through the air. Demi smiles down at the booklet of lyrics that are rolled up and sticking out of Selena's back pocket. They are basically alone in the studio, seeing as they got there at 5 a.m. to practice. They reach the sound room that's been designated for them, and Selena pulls out the key her sound manager gave her. She opens the door and her and Demi walk inside.

Demi sets her white purse down on the counter and pulls out her lyrics. Selena pulls her glasses from the crook of her black v-neck tee and puts them on, pulling out her script. She studies the script one more time, holding the crinkled and worn papers in her hand in a position that's become all too familiar since she got it the week prior. Demi flips on the microphones and hands Selena a pair of headphones, "Let's do this."

Selena smiles, "I own this, don't even worry about it." The girls giggle as they take their places. Selena cracks her neck and uses her fingers to silently count down to one as they flip on the backtrack music. "Hey, hey, hey!"

"La, la, la, la, la."

"Hey, hey, hey!"

"La, la, la, la, la."

"You come from here, I come from there."

"You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demi stretches, "I'm gonna go grab something from the vending machine, do you want anything?" Selena looks up from her lyrics and cocks an eyebrow as Demi laughs, "Reeses and water, got it." Selena smiles and nods, going back to reading.

Demi exits the room and smiles at the passerby's, _we have been at this for hours, but I am so excited to be doing a song with her. _She smiles at the guy who's currently at the vending machine, having no idea who he is.

He turns around after getting his food and smiles, "Hi Demi, how is Selena?"

Demi smiles, _who the hell is this guy? _She shrugs, "She's fine," she says while laughing awkwardly.

He laughs too, "You guys are cute together, you know?" He throws out there as he walks off, saying it like it's just a simple fact.

Demi smiles, _yeah, we are… wait, WHAT? _She quickly turns and catches the guy, "Wait, what do you mean by we're cute together?"

He gives her an odd look, "You're… cute, together? You know, when you two are goofing off together." Demi closes her eyes as her mouth forms an "oh."

She opens her eyes and laughs hesitantly, "Right, sorry, thank you. Have a good day!" The guy nods as he turns and walks off quickly. _Stupid Demi, you're being so paranoid. _She quickly gets the food from the vending machine and hurries back to the room.

Demi walks out of the door and Selena puts down her script. She yawns and leans back in her chair, stretching. _Mmm, Demi looks good today. And we are good today! But what is this "we?" Are we a we? Heh… _Selena chuckles, "I just said we we." She closes her eyes and smiles while thinking about Demi, _whatever we are, I like it because I'm with her. _Time manages to get away with her and before she knows it, she's shocked into sitting up abruptly, as the door slams open and then slams closed. Demi storms in and throws the food onto the counter, then sits down in a huff. Selena leans forward, her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and worry under her glasses, "Did the vending machine eat your money again Dem?"

Demi rolls her eyes, trying to keep up her anger but it doesn't work as a smile breaks through. She sighs, "Some guy told me that you and I look cute together."

Selena's breath hitches in her throat, "Oh…?" She can't force out the words that she knows ran through Demi's mind after the random guy said that.

Demi meets her eyes and nods, her expression not even coming close to masking her seriousness, "I just about had a mini panic attack and blew it all. I asked him what he meant and totally freaked him out. He just meant that we're cute when we're goofing around together."

Selena lets out the breath she's been holding as her head drops down between her arms, "What happens the next time we're questioned about that? We have to think of something to say."

Demi scoffs, "How about, no, we're not dating, just really close best friends."

Selena feels a pang of hurt pierce through her heart, _I know she's right. That's what we have to say. But still, hearing her say it doesn't feel good. _

Demi turns to Selena, and in a surprisingly serious voice that doesn't fit coming from Demi's mouth, says, "Selena, we can't let this get out. Ever. No matter what, okay? No one can ever find out, it would ruin us. You know that, you brought that up first I think..."

Selena grumbles while opening her Reeses, "Yeah, I know. And what happens if we think it's coming close to getting out?"

Demi opens her bag of pretzels, "We end it."

Selena chews on her Reeses, _somebody cares far more about her career than about me. When did that happen?_

Demi sighs into her chips, _I hate how complicated this is. I can't let this ruin our careers though, that would ruin us. I hope she knows that…_

The girls eat in silence for a few minutes before both of them decide to not let their new decision affect how they spend their time together now. They finish their food and toss out their trash, both mentally slapping themselves and fixing their attitudes.

Demi smiles and walks over to Selena. She takes off Selena's glasses and lowers herself slightly to the sitting girl. Their noses brush once, twice, and three times before Selena playfully growls and pulls Demi in for a knee-buckling kiss. Which is exactly what happened to Demi as Selena pulled her onto her lap. They continue kissing until both girls pull away for air.

Demi takes in a deep breath, "Wow."

Selena smiles a smug smile but can't help but take in a breath of her own, "We should uhm, get back to our song."

Demi blinks a few times, "What song?"

Selena laughs loudly as she points to the lyrics that had been tossed to the side, "Oh you know, One and the Same, the song we're recording together for our movie."

Demi blushes and smiles a half, small smile, "Oh, that song. I like that song."

Selena nods, "I like that song too. So let's breathe some life into it."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N

Wow, this one took me a while to crank out, and it goes fast. But this is almost it guys, I'm almost done. But! I'm doing like, an epic movie/music video fan type thing that goes along with my story. I'm really putting a lot into it and I hope you guys will check it out on youtube when it's done because it'll be like, the movie version of my story lol. Tell me what you guys think, if it mirrors real life or not. Your opinions do matter, in a huge way :] Thank you for reading!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fourteen.

_It didn't take me long to notice, and in the end I suppose it's better that I'm noticing now rather than later, _she thinks as she tucks the silky navy blue shirt into her tight black jeans. She pulls it out a little to create the proper billowy effect. She turns to the mirror and throws on the long necklace that was laid out for her. She smiles at herself in the mirror, _something's missing…_ "Oh!" She pulls up the suspenders that are lying at her sides and snaps them into place. _Better… but something is still missing. _

Suddenly the door is thrown open and her wardrobe manager comes running in, "Sorry, Demi needed my help with something, and we all know how long that girl takes."

Selena can't help but smile, as she knows all too well how long Demi takes to get ready. "That's why we have a special Demi alarm for her, she gets up about thirty minutes before I do every morning."

Becky, the on-site wardrobe manager chuckles, "You're a smart girl. You are also far easier to work with. Now turn and let me look at you." Selena turns and flashes a few poses for Becky, garnering a laugh. "What's missing…?" she wonders aloud as she gazes towards the clothing rack. "Aha!" She runs over and pulls out a white blazer, "Do you like it?"

Selena grins, "That's it! That's what was missing! It's perfect." She puts the blazer on and Becky rolls each sleeve up once.

Giving Selena the final once over, she grins, "Perfect. Get out there and make a music video gorgeous girl."

Demi frantically runs around her dressing room, one leg clad in black tights while the other half of the tights drag across the floor. In a printed navy blue dress, she holds a silver eagle necklace in her hand and a brush in another.

**Knock, knock, knock** She turns to the door, "It's about time, come in," she yells, her frantic eyes still searching her room.

Selena saunters in with a smile on her face and a shake of her head, "Dem, what's wrong?"

"I can't find my leather jacket! The one I need for the shoot, you know, the one I need to wear so I can look stud like!"

Selena closes her eyes and laughs, "And you call me the dork?" She looks around the messy dressing room for a moment before her eyes rest on the object of desire. Selena walks over to Demi's couch and lifts up a blanket, revealing the leather jacket in question. Holding it up with two fingers, Selena smiles, "Vuala."

Demi turns and lets out a breath of relief, running up and hugging Sel, "Oh you are a life saver. How much time do we have before we have to be on?"

Selena laughed, "Negative ten minutes, which is why they sent me in here. Here, sit down on the couch," she suggests while pushing Demi down. Demi sits down and lays her head back as Selena kneels in front of her. _Oh, if the circumstances were only a little different, _Selena thinks to herself with a smirk as she rests on her knees in front of Demi. She takes the other half of Demi's tights and gently picks up her foot, rolling the tights on. Demi is in the middle of putting on her necklace as she realizes what Selena is doing. She clasps the necklace and sits up, watching Selena with a cocked head and a loving expression.

Selena reaches her mid-thigh and then stands up, extending her hand for Demi to take. Taking it, Demi stands up and never takes her eyes off of Selena as the taller girl leans back down and finishes rolling up the tights. Selena stays down as she reaches next to her and picks up the low heels Demi will be wearing. She smiles as she lifts up each of Demi's feet and lovingly places the shoes on them. Standing up, she catches Demi's eye. Demi has a soft smile playing on her face and Selena does her best not to blush, _maybe she knows that this is just one heck of an excuse to touch her. _

_The finishing touch, _Demi thinks as both girls look to the leather jacket. Demi turns to get it but Selena beats her to it, walking behind the shorter, now raven-haired princess, and picking up the jacket. She holds it up and Demi sticks one arm through, then proceeds to put her other arm through. Walking back around to her front, Selena smiles as she admires her handiwork. _She's so amazing, _Demi thinks as she suddenly pulls Selena close and presses their lips together.

Selena pulls apart first, "Whoa, slow it down now." Demi laughs as she recognizes her own catch phrase as Selena continues, "Save that for the set. We need all the passion we can get, after all, this is _our_ music video." She winks at Demi as she turns and walks out of the dressing room.

Demi calls out after her, "Sel, wait!" Selena turns around and leans in the doorway, an eyebrow cocked. Demi smiles as she walks up to the taller girl and stands on her tip-toes to whisper in Selena's ear, "I hope you know, after this you owe me. Big time. It's my turn to run my hands along you," she whispers while air quoting, "Dressing you, I should say." Selena bites her lip and groans as she pries herself from the doorway and storms off.

Demi laughs to herself, "Oh, there's going to be some major eye sex in this music video."

* * *

Boy, was Demi ever right. Demi watches in awe as they're performing their song, Selena picks up her microphone stand and jumps, landing and begins singing again all in one fluent motion. _It's the little things, really, that lead me to the conclusion that I do indeed just want to touch her somehow. _

Selena watches in awe as Demi holds a ridiculously high note for a ridiculously long amount of time, almost forgetting to jump in at her part. She jumps in at the right part though, literally.

"It's got a rhythm you and me can get along, get along," they sing in unison as Selena puts her arm around Demi's neck as Demi grabs on to Selena's hand.

"And you can call me un-cool but it's a simple fact," Demi states in song while gazing up at Selena, a mere few inches apart from each other. Luckily the camera can't see Selena's face, unfortunately they can see Demi's. _There is far too much eye sex in this music video for a little kid to see. The older fans might notice… nah. Who would pay attention to this kind of stuff? _"I still got your back!"

Taking a break part way through the shoot, the girls run into Demi's dressing room to get a drink. They lock the door and grab some water bottles as Selena crashes on Demi's couch. Demi crashes on top of her and both girls' laugh while enjoying water. Demi smiles down at Selena from her stop on of her lap, "Anyone watching this video can see we love each other."

Selena takes a long drink, wipes her mouth through a laugh and nods, "I know. But hey, we're the infamous best friends, right? Who would suspect."

Demi takes on a serious note, "You think we're safe?"

Selena thinks for a second, also putting on a serious face, _Not at all. _"Of course we are, don't worry about it," she says cheerfully. _I HATE lying to her, hate, hate, and hate it. But I have no choice. This can't end yet. _

**Knock, knock, knock** Demi and Selena meet eyes as Demi jumps off of her and runs to the door. She opens it and smiles at the representative from Disney, "Time for our interview?"

* * *

The girls sit in fold out chairs next to each other as the interviewer from Disney stands behind them, "So, do you want to tell everybody where we are?"

The microphone is placed in front of Selena, she glances over towards Demi as she feels Demi watching her, "You are at our first music video together ever, video shoot."

The girls briefly meet eyes and smile before the microphone is placed in front of Demi. Demi hesitates for a second, remembering that she needs to tear her eyes off of Selena but getting completely lost, _stop thinking about her and focus Dem! _"Yeah she said it! But I don't know what camera to look at or else," she laughs, "I'd look at the right one and tell them."

Selena smiles and laughs while pointing to the right camera, _Man she is adorable. _

"How does the video fit in to the movie, Princess Protection Program?"

Selena gestures towards Demi as the microphone is placed in front of the nervous girl, "Uhm, well it fits in because our characters kind of find each other." _Oh that could be misconstrued, fix it. _"And their friendship and things like that. Uhm, so I guess it's kind of like, you know…" Her eyes turn to Selena, sort of pleading.

Selena sees it in Demi's eyes that she's getting vulnerable again. _I hate it when she flusters herself, she gets all self conscious about what she's saying. _Selena steps in, "Yeah," the microphone is brought to her, "It centers around the fact that our friendship is wonderful and that we're just, awesome," she finishes while laughing.

In turn causing Demi to crack up, "Nice!"

"Is it like, so much different from being in Puerto Rico filming like the movie, now you're back in Hollywood filming the music video?"

Selena hesitates a little as she glances at Demi. Demi gives her a small smile of encouragement as the microphone is suddenly in Selena's face, "Yeahh, no it was really fun. It was kind of taking a vacation with my best friend and her family so it was really fun. And now we're back to work but not really because every time we're together it's not work, it's fun."

* * *

Selena shuts her dressing room door behind her and lets out a breath, "Well, we almost blew that one."

Demi sits on Selena's couch with her eyes closed, "I know. You think we pulled it together enough to look normal? We are actors after all."

Selena nods as she walks over to Demi and sits down next to her. She puts an arm around her shoulder and Demi lays her head on Selena's shoulder. Selena takes a breath, _Now to approach the topic…_"So, when do you leave for tour?"

Demi sighs, "What's the date today?"

"The sixth."

"Fifteen days, the first concert is on the twenty first," she sighs, "That's why my rehearsals have been so insane."

Selena sighs, "I'm not really… looking forward to this."

Demi sits up and meets her eyes, "Do you think we'll ever be able to see each other?"

Selena smiles sadly, "You'd be a better judge of that then I would, Dems."

Demi breathes out and then in slowly, "We might be able to…"

Selena laughs bitterly, "Exactly. We won't."

"I'm sorry."

Selena pulls Demi close, "Don't be. You have NO idea how proud I am for you Dem. You're headlining your own tour! This is huge! I just hate that I won't be able to see you when thousands and thousands of people will be able to, you know?"

Demi smiles and kisses Selena's cheek, "I get it. I will make time for you, I promise. As long as you make time for me, miss I'm going to be filming two movies and a show and releasing my CD." Selena laughs and shakes her head as Demi runs her fingers through her hair, "You make me so proud. Both of our careers are really just taking off."

Selena nods, "To me it's bittersweet."

Demi raises her eyebrows, "Why? To me it's perfect, I have everything I could ever need now," she states while hugging Selena tighter.

Selena hugs back but is hesitant when saying, "No, I mean I get that and you're right. But at some point, us and our careers, it's all going to overlap Dem. And it might be sooner than we thought."

Demi shakes her head and the bracelets on her wrist jingle, as she covers Selena's mouth, "Not yet, okay? We have right now. We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we can do," she says cheesily, while smiling and leaning in to kiss Selena. "And you definitely can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you."

Selena kisses back and smiles, "And I said nobody has to know, give us time to grow and take it slow." Both girls smile at each other and hug, momentarily stopping the world.

* * *

Two weeks later, Selena's standing in the studio driveway, holding a crying Demi in her arms. The tour bus looms over them like a dark cloud, casting a forlorn shadow. Selena chokes back her own tears as Demi's mom hastily motions for them to hurry it up. Selena pulls back and wipes Demi's tears with the pads of her thumb, "It will be okay. Remember that this is your dream, okay? This is everything you've worked your entire life for." She moves a little closer, and over Demi's sniffles she lowers her voice even more, "And we will make it through this. We have to, we're us."

Demi pulls back as she takes one final look at Selena, _for God knows how long… _She takes in everything. From the worn in, black Converse; to the blue jeans that have been washed too many times; to Demi's broken in black v-neck and Demi's favorite leather jacket.

Selena tries to take in all of Demi's appearance one last time, _I feel like everything will be different the next time I see her. _Selena admires Demi's dark brown Uggs; moving up she smiles at her bare legs that stop mid thigh by a comfy plaid dress; all covered by Selena's favorite purple sweater cardigan. _It doesn't match, but it's the thought that counts. _Selena gasps, suddenly remembering something, "I have something for you."

Demi cocks an eyebrow, "A present? I thought we weren't gonna do that, only exchange clothes." Selena laughs, shaking her head. She reaches into her purse and pulls out a white folded up shirt. Demi catches her breath as she takes the shirt, pausing when she realizes her hands are shaking. _Oh God, I can't handle this. She actually remembered, oh she actually remembered. _She unfolds the shirt and is welcomed by the words, "It's morphin' time!" She smiles through her tears as she turns it around and sees the colorful faces of the Power Rangers. She hugs it tightly and hugs Selena, now the both of them being the only people on the sidewalk. "Don't forget Selenalenalena, wear the leather jacket when you get cold and I'm not there to hold you and make you warm," Demi whispers through soft lips.

Selena holds Demi as tight as she possibly can while Demi squeezes back. Selena, her voice husky with emotion, puts her lips to Demi's ear, "It's you, Demi."

Demi pulls back and through her tears asks, "What's me?"

Selena smiles, letting the tears fall freely now, "My most prized possession is you. It always has been. You asked me that when I asked you if you stole my shirt, remember?"

Demi is well past sobbing now as she thinks, _I can't believe her. She is the most… _"Amazing…" she hiccups, "Girl."

Selena chuckles, "Yes, you are. Promise me something, every time you look at that shirt you will remember that you are my most prized possession. And if for some reason you don't feel beautiful, I want you to put on that shirt and smile at yourself in the mirror. Then tell yourself, "I am a beautiful woman, and if you don't think so then you don't know me." Can you do that for me?"

Demi nods, her eyes puffy from crying and her lips puckered from desperately trying to hold in a sob. She leans up and kisses Selena briefly, then pulls her in for a hug, "I promise. I'll text you the minute we pull away."

Selena smiles, holding Demi's hand, "I know you will. Good luck, Miss Lovato. Create musical waves in this great nation." The girls hug one final time before Demi turns and runs onto the bus. Selena smiles and waves as the bus pulls away. She sees Demi frantically waving at her from a mostly tinted window.

As the bus finally pulls out of her sight, Selena sighs and looks up towards the cloudy sky, "Good bye, my Demi. Somehow I know when things get back, nothing will be the same." She turns and slowly makes her way back to her car.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

A/N

All right my loyal, loving, amazing fans. This is it. This is the final chapter. I was going to continue it out but I re-read it and just... had to end it here. And it goes fast, and there's time breaks, but it's exactly how I want it to be. So thank you SO much for reading and following me! I'll be writing another story soon, so check that one out. And! I have a surprise. I spent a lot of time and actually made a video that goes along with the story, and I put it on youtube! So if you want to see it, (you do, TRUST me) then go to youtube and look up my account. My account name is sstarstruck768 (no, that's not a typo. Well it WAS but that's still my name lol) and it'll be the only video I have up. I hope you enjoy it :] and I hope you've enjoyed my story! Thank you so much again for reading and reviewing, I love you all so much 3

* * *

Chapter Fifteen.

There comes a time in every addiction where even the most powerful dose of your crack isn't enough; and you know this, but it doesn't stop you from overdosing. And that knowledge doesn't stop you from dying. Every twitter post, every candid picture, every cheap hit doesn't do anything to make the clouds from that ominous day disappear for her. Selena does the day to day, at first feeling okay. At least once a day Demi would call, giving her updates from the tour and updates in her life.

_And then they stopped, _Selena mumbles as she sits in her Wizards dressing room. Send It On had come and gone, and then they were done filming. That brief encounter hadn't been enough; both girls knew that going in though. And her appearance on Sonny with a Chance? _Oh man, _she thinks to herself as she remembers that day…

_Looking through the wardrobe, Selena is suddenly faced with a cliché wizard hat and a confident looking Sonny underneath also dressed in full wizard garb. Demi starts to say her line but starts cracking up instead, seeing the look of sheer surprise and humor on Selena's face. Both girls clutch onto each other with the clothes rack between them as their laughter rings across the set. _It's impossible for us to try and be serious when all we want is alone time, _Selena thinks as she tries to breathe again while clutching on to Demi._

Her script for the day lying unnoticed on her table next to her open Mac, her fingers hover over the keyboard. Her tired eyes lazily scan Demi's most recent tweets, sighing as they all involve Miley, Taylor, or Nolan. Not her. _Sure, she calls every once in a while. And we text, but it's not the same… her career won. _She sighs as she slams her Mac closed. Lying back into her couch, she closes her eyes and lets out a frustrated groan.

**Knock, knock** Selena sits up and calls out, "Who is it?"

Jennifer cautiously opens the door, and Selena smiles at the beautiful redhead as she cautiously pokes her head through the door, "Can I come in? Or are you still having a freak out?"

Selena raises her eyebrows, "Oh now, that's a good way to get me to let you in," she says, half jokingly. But the redhead comes in anyway and takes a seat next to Selena. She eyes the closed Mac and the unopened script as Selena lays her head on Jennifer's shoulder.

"How long has it been since you've heard from her?"

"What day is it?" Selena questions.

"August twenty second, I think," Jennifer says while laughing, "David took my Hannah Montana calendar like, a week ago so I'm not really sure."

The girls both laugh for a second before it hit Selena again. She sighs, "It's been three days since anything. She's busy though… with her tour."

Jennifer nods, "Right. Yet with enough time to go jet-skiing with Nolan and Taylor. Sel… I think Demi's let her fame get to her. She tweets to random guys and about random inside jokes like, 24/7 almost."

Selena closes her eyes, the pain in them clearly evident, "I know, Jen. Part of me thinks I should text her, but I know how she'd respond."

Selena opens her eyes and sits up, "It would go like this." She clears her throat and in her best-fake-Demi voice says, "Sel! Oh man have I missed you! The tour is going great! I'm sorry I haven't had time to talk to you, I've just been so super busy. And I'm reconnecting with everyone! It's so fun! Oh, those random guys I've been twittering? Sel, seriously, don't even worry about them. They're just friends. You should know that. So what if there's like, 50 of them? Trust me Sel, we're still us, nothing has changed. Anyway, I have to run so I'll call you later okay? Did I mention I miss you? I love you Selenalenalena. I wear your shirt to bed every night," she finishes, taking a huge breath.

Jennifer has wide eyes as she hesitates for a second before commenting, "Wow, I take it you've tried talking to her about this."

Selena shrugs, "You're right, that's the worst part. Her fame has finally hit her. And all of these people, they don't love her, they're just hanging with her because of her fame. These random guys just think she's hot and cute, and Demi's too naïve to know what flirting is apparently."

Jennifer hugs Selena, "I'm so glad you told me about you two. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to be here for you now. And I wouldn't be able to do this," she says while gently smacking Selena on the side of her head.

Selena's mouth gapes as she gestures toward Jennifer, "What was _that_ for?"

Jennifer opens up Selena's Mac to prove a point, and gestures at the screen that shows Demi's twitter, "It's for that. I know you two are in love, were in love… But Demi has changed, and when it comes down to it you know she won't realize it and she'll end up blaming you for being the one who changed. You can't keep waiting around for her. You have to try to move on."

Selena sighs as she tries to melt into the couch, "I _did_ try to move on. Remember the whole Lautner situation? That lasted like two weeks! It didn't work Jen. She knows I keep going back to her, she's Demi. And I'm Selena. It's just how it has to be."

Jennifer stands up, "Well, maybe she has to realize that she's losing you before she can be Demi again. She'll be back from tour in September, then she leaves again, right?"

Selena nods, "Yeah. Then she gets to hang out with the Jonas Brothers while filming Camp Rock two! Can you tell how excited I am for that?"

Jennifer extends her hand down to help Selena up. Selena takes it and grabs the script. Opening the dressing room door, Jennifer shrugs, "I think you need to temporarily move on until everything calms down and you can see if Demi is still Demi. Until then, David and I are worried about you. Will you just try and make the best out of right now? We're done filming our movie, now we're filming season three. Try and enjoy yourself, Sel! We miss you…"

Selena's expression saddens, _Man, I've been so wrapped up in myself and Demi that I haven't even been able to enjoy life. I miss my friends… _"I'm sorry Jen," she whispers while pulling the shorter girl into a hug. They share a moment and for the first time in a while, Selena smiles.

Jennifer smiles back and pulls on her hand, "Come on! We have to go do our prayer before we go on. I am stoked for this episode, we get to sing your spell studying song!"

Selena laughs while letting the over-excited girl yank her out of her room.

* * *

(Fast forward time to September 12, 2009)

Selena walks through the door in her silver, floor-length Marchesa Resort dress, setting her purse down on her chair in her dark room. She doesn't turn on the light yet as she makes her way to the mirror. She pulls out the clips in her hair, letting it fall freely around her shoulders. She shakes it out using her hands, and by feel she finds her bangs and brushes them into her face. She sighs, letting the events of the night sink in as she leans against her vanity. "I won an Emmy," she whispers, her voice laced with astonishment. She shakes her head again as she finally leans over and turns on her room light.

A yellow rose sits in her lap, her legs clad in black jeans as her knees brush against each other. Her feet bear plain leather boots that have been worn in the rain one too many times. A red plaid shirt, that still bears the wrinkles of being plucked out of the clothes-hamper and put on in a rushed last minute, is the final touch. The girl picks at her black nail polish as she finally looks up to meet a shocked Selena's gaze.

Demi smiles and stands up, the rose in her left hand. Using her right she unconsciously brushes the bangs out of her eyes as she smiles, "I wanted to be one of the first to congratulate you on your Emmy." She smiles hesitantly as she shyly hands the rose over.

Selena takes the rose, staring at it like it suddenly sprouted wings and started flying away. Her brows furrow as she looks back up at Demi, "You were in Canada… you had to have gotten on a plane before you knew that we won."

Demi blushes as she reaches behind her on to Selena's bed, bringing out a green teddy bear with a purple bow around his head, "Well, this is Mr. Sorry Bear. He would've come with the rose if you hadn't have won."

Selena feels herself start to tear up for the third time that night, wanting nothing more than to abandon her senses and fall into Demi's grasp. _But I won't, _she thinks to herself as she fingers the rose.

Demi starts to feel the anxiousness coming back to her. _Maybe it was impulsive, maybe it was stupid, and maybe I was wrong in thinking she'd forgive me… _"Sel, I wanted to say… I'm sorry."

Selena's tears fall as her face contorts into confusion and her voice cracks on, "You're sorry?"

Demi's eyes tear up as she nods, "I'm so sorry Selena. It was just… my tour and, and everything just kind of happened. I should've made time for you, I shouldn't have-."

"You shouldn't have twittered every guy you know, once knew, might've known. You shouldn't have put Miley and Taylor and _Nolan _before me. I mean, really Demi? Nolan?"

Demi winces as if Selena's blow physically slammed her heart. _What am I talking about? It did. _Demi wants nothing more than to walk up to the older girl and comfort her like she could have two or three months ago. But it's all different now. "Sel, come on… we're still us… it's not like we can just let this go after only two or whatever months."

Selena smiles while the tears continue to fall as she grips the rose to her chest, "Demi, you said so yourself, our careers have to come first. You just chose yours before I even knew that we were choosing."

"Wouldn't you have chosen yours?"

Selena scoffs, "I didn't need to. I had them both. I had you, you were just leaving for tour, that's all."

Demi looks up, blinking the tears away and taking in a shaky breath, "I did not choose my career. I've just been busy!"

Selena's voice rises, "And that's fine! That is the world we live in Dem and we both know I was fine with that. This isn't about that, though. It's about how you have time to talk to everyone else in the world, even complete strangers, over me. You've changed, and I don't just mean you've "grown up,"" she air quotes.

Demi nods, "I know. And I'm sorry. I don't know what else you want from me, Sel. I got caught up in everything and I messed up, but I don't want to lose you. This is what we do, we tell each other what's wrong and work through it." She sits back down on Selena's bed and looks anywhere but at Selena. Finally noticing the all-too familiar leather jacket hanging on the bedpost by her pillow. Demi smiles as she fingers the sleeve of it, but returns to picking the nail polish from her nails.

Selena doesn't know what to say to Demi yet, _she messed up once, but she has a point. This is what we do, we talk it through and then move on. _She avoids the topic at hand for a second, taking advantage of the fact that Demi doesn't have her eyes on her. Selena smiles at the single yellow rose, wondering what Demi had to go through to hide it from everyone. She slowly sits down next to Demi as she comments, "You always pick at your nail polish when you're extremely nervous, you know."

Demi smiles a small smile, "I know. Remember that one live chat? That was so embarrassing, I was so awkward. I had to completely repaint my nails after that." The girls laugh quietly for a second before falling into a semi-comfortable silence.

Selena laughs to herself as Demi raises her eyebrows at her in question. Selena shakes her head and quietly mentions, "Look at us, we're a scrapbook picture waiting to happen. You, in your wrinkled thrown on clothes who traveled from a different country to either congratulate me or console me; Yet you can't admit that the real reason you came was to apologize. And me, in an insanely overpriced dress, who just won an Emmy; Yet all I can think about is the fact that I want to be out of this dress, into a T-shirt and in your arms again. But I'm not sure if that can happen."

Demi nods, her once-again-brunette hair falls into her face as she stares at nothing in particular on Selena's floor. She takes a breath and shrugs one shoulder; "I don't want to be like this everytime my life is chaotic. You're supposed to be my go to person. And above all, you're supposed to be mine. I'm not supposed to be stupid and let you go. Thinking about it now, my fame got to me and I hate that. But I didn't even see it coming, Sel. I don't know how I could've stopped it or if I can again…"

Selena smiles at Demi as she takes the rockstars hand, "We're young, and we're famous, and our careers are finally taking off. We've been best friends since we were like, seven. And despite how bad and how hard these past few months have been for me, I'm still not willing to lose you. I can help you."

Demi turns, pulling one leg up onto the bed so she can face Selena. "How do you do it? How do you stay so grounded?"

Selena smiles wistfully at a picture of her family on her nightstand before answering, "My family, they keep me grounded. And I know that I have the best friends now, and if I let my fame get to me I'll get "friends" that will only be using me because I'm famous. And of course, my fans. I stay grounded for them because they keep me in check. Then there's you, Dem."

Demi's gaze is intense as her eyes flick temporarily to Selena's desk. She sees her own CD there and almost laughs at the irony. She bites her bottom lip and nods, "You're right. Everything you said about me is right. You're so kind and so amazing, I don't see how you can even still love me."

Selena doesn't hesitate for one second before she says, "I know how. Because you are Demi and I am Selena. We'll always be us, fate brought us together and no matter what, we'll always be together somehow. We just… can't be together, together right now."

Demi's eyes tear up again, "We can't be together, can we? Not right now… everything is too crazy." As if on cue, her cell phone rings. Boys Like Girls _Love Drunk_ starts playing and Selena smiles softly while putting her head down. Demi groans as she answers, "Hello? Joe, what is it? What do you mean Kevin got caught? Oh no, my manager knows? Crap, okay. Beg him not to tell my mom and I'll get back as soon as I can." She shuts off her phone and smiles sheepishly at Selena's questioning expression.

"Demi, what did you have to do to get down here?"

Demi laughs the laugh of someone who has just been caught stealing cookies from a cookie jar. "Well, I had to enlist the help of the mighty Jonas to get me back here. See I couldn't really tell my manager that I had to see you… I've done that before, it doesn't work anymore," she says through a laugh. She continues, "So we had Kevin dress up as me and just kind of hang out in my hotel room and Joe stood guard while Nick got me to the airport and let me use their private jet. That's a perk of doing a movie with them, they're always around to help."

Selena's mouth hangs open in awe as she listens to Demi's scenario that would fit perfectly in the most epic of romance movies. Demi starts to blush but Selena can't keep her awe-struck eyes from the intuitive girl's face. "I can't believe you went through all of this trouble just to see me, Dem."

Demi shrugs, "I hate not being around you like we were for the movie. And I finally see how this is ruining us… I wanted to try to fix it."

Selena nods, "We just need to keep talking. And you need to stay grounded. When do you have to leave?"

Demi asks, "Is it really that easy, Sel? You forgive me?"

Selena sits quietly for a moment, fingering the fabric of her dress, before commenting, "It shouldn't be, and it won't be an hour from now… but for right now, yes it is that easy. If I don't forgive you now that you're genuinely sorry, what kind of best friend would I be?"

Demi quietly comments, "You'll always be more than just my best friend."

Selena whispers back, "I sure hope so. Now, when do you have to leave?"

Demi stands up and grabs her bag, "Now…I took a taxi here and got lucky but…"

Selena stands up with Demi, "I'll give you a ride back." Not bothering to change out of her dress, Selena grabs Demi's leather jacket off of her bedpost and puts it on. She grabs her purse again from her chair and opens her room door to find her mom standing there.

Mandy has her arms crossed over her chest, "I had a feeling I'd find Demi here."

Selena and Demi exchange scared looks before Demi jumps in, "Mandy, I'm so sorry. I know I broke in using the extra key and everything but I just…"

Mandy holds up her hand and smiles, "You had to fix things, I get it. And now you have to leave again, I get that too." Mandy sneaks a look at Selena that can only be interpreted as a 'do-you-get-it-too?'look. Selena nods, just slight enough for her mom to see, before she grabs Demi's hand and makes her way down the stairs and outside.

* * *

They manage to make it past the paparazzi and fans unnoticed as they reach the private airport gate. The moon is bright and the stars are out, a rarity for the smog-covered sky of Los Angeles, as the girls make their way to the plane. The private jet isn't big enough for any fancy contraptions being needed, just a small set of stairs leading to the open door. It isn't cold, but Selena pulls Demi's jacket closer to her as a chill runs through her. The girls arrive at the bottom of the small stairs and Demi turns to face Selena. Finally letting go of the Canadian-bound girl's hand, Selena stuffs her hands into the jacket's pockets.

Demi sighs, "So, we aren't together?"

Selena shakes her head sadly, "No, not right now. But that doesn't mean…"

Demi laughs as a smile breaks through, "I wouldn't want to be with anyone else anyway. I miss you too much for that. Best friends?"

Selena pulls Demi into a hug and smiles, "Best friends, always and forever."

The girls pull away after a minute and do their secret handshake. They break out into laughter as the pilot leans into the doorway, "Demi, we have to go if you want to make it back before dawn."

Selena laughs, "You really had this all planned out, didn't you?"

Demi shrugs, "It was spur of the moment but I had to make it perfect. I just had to see you again."

"And I'm glad you did," Selena says while holding back the tears.

Demi feels tears coming herself as she pulls Selena into another hug, "I'll be back in Los Angeles soon… and I'll text you everyday until then. And if I don't, you text me okay? And if I'm being a jerk, then tell me I'm being a jerk. Please, Sel."

Selena nods, the cool breeze knocking the bangs from her face. Demi stares longingly at Selena's lips before briefly leaning in and kissing her. The girls kiss for as long as they think they can before quickly breaking apart and looking around. "We're clear," Selena breaths.

Demi nods and starts climbing the steps of the plane, "I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

Nodding, the taller girl smiles, "Okay. Thank you for coming, even if it was only for a few hours. It means… so much. It means everything."

Demi blushes lightly, "And you mean everything, which is why I did it. I'll miss you Sel, but I'll talk to you very soon."

The younger girl disappears into the plane and Selena takes a good many steps backwards from the plane. She stuffs her hands into her jacket pockets as she watches the plane take off. She sees Demi's face pressed up on the glass of the airplane window, accompanied by frantic waving. Selena smiles and waves back, finally stopping once the plane is out of sight. She stands on the empty airplane tarmac as the breeze blows through her hair. In a beautiful celebrity dress and a worn, beat-up leather jacket on an empty tarmac, Selena finally feels whole again. She smiles at the moon as she turns on her heel and walks across the cement. The only sound is the clicking of her high heels as the wind pushes her bangs from her eyes.

She almost starts feeling lonely again as she reaches her car. She gets in and is about to start the car when her cell phone vibrates. She pulls it out and grins at the screen.

**From: Demi**

**Why do they tell us to shut off our electronics on an airplane, but not on private jets?**

Selena giggles as she texts back.

* * *

Hundreds of miles in the air, Demi's iphone vibrates in her hand.

**From: Sel**

**They do tell you to turn off electronics in a private jet Dem, you just never listen to them :)**

Demi smiles as she feels the familiar rush of butterflies in her stomach every time she sees Selena's name on her phone.

The plane slices through the air, birds pass by, the sky turns darker and darker before finally turning light again. All of that goes unnoticed however, to the seventeen-year-old whose attention is completely focused on a conversation that no one else in the world would ever understand.

It always gets the darkest before it gets light again. No matter how bad things get, the two girls will always be able to take a step back and stop the world for each other. Why? Because they're Demi and Selena, and that's just how it has to be.

* * *

:D don't forget to check out the video! 3

* * *


End file.
